


Fight My Fears & I'll Calm The Flames

by RLMoran



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLMoran/pseuds/RLMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were a child your mother was taken in as a servant to the Victoriano manision. There you met Laura and Ruvik, soon to be your only friends. Everything shockingly goes smoothly, until the day of the fire. After that it is a fight for you to understand who you are and what you feel. But that's not always easy when your heart belongs to a psychopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not much to say about this besides its kind of rushed at parts and I apologize. Not one of my greatest works but it is my most read on other sites.

"Ruben come on! (f/n) did it." Laura looked up to her brother standing a few feet off the ground, hay layed out below him.

"(f/n) is also reckless," he spat back in reply.

"But that doesn't stop you from loving her."

Your eyes darted to Laura and then to her brother. His face was twisted in embarassment and anger before he jumped down. Laura laughed but it was cut short by a crackling noise. You were all silent and all of a sudden there was an explosion of flames. All of you screamed and you fell back. Flames clinging to your neck, chest and arms.

"(f/n)!" Ruben ran to your side, trying to douse the flames. He looked around frantically and found a small opening in the wall. 

You were disoriented as he quickly pushed you to the wall and shoved you through the opening. Your skin was numb and aching. When what was going on suddenly hit you. You turned and caught one last glimpse of Ruben before a beam fell in the way of the opening, cutting off the exit.

"R-Ruben," you croaked, trying to scream. "L-Laura!"

Smoke filled your lungs and you ran around the billing trying to scream and find signs of the others. Suddenly a body thumped on the ground behind you.

"Ruben!" you ran to his side, smothering the flames. You pulled him into your arms when a sudden scream filled the air. Then a familiar voice calling out to Laura.

"Mother?" You gently laid Ruben on the ground and ran to the doors of the barn. Through a small hole you peeked inside and saw your mother cradling Laura's charred body.

"MOM!" You were finally able to scream. You watched as she dragged her own now burning body to the hole and looked out at you.

"Oh my darling (f/n). Take care of this family. They are going to need you."

Tears made your eyes burn more with the help of the smoke.

"Don't talk like that mum... You are going to make it. You will make it out."

She reached her burned hand through the tiny opening and grasped yours. Her eyes graced over the burned skin on your body. More than half your neck was bloodly and blistered along with all of your left arm and part of your right. A few blisters had bubbled above and alongside your left eye. You didn't want to look down at your legs either. 

"Be strong my child," she whispered and then her hand fell away.

"Mum," you choked. "Mum! MOTHER!" You screamed and sobbed and went to run back to Ruben. . .but he was gone. Soon strong arms were around you, dragging you away from the fire.

You watched the flames turn everything to ash. Nearby sunflowers crumbling. Your eyes turned to the one holding you. It was Mr. Victoriano. Suddenly you noticed the pain of the seared flesh and nerves. A scream escaped your lips and soon a needle was in your neck. Sending you into a heart broken sleep.  
____________

*Two Years Later*

You stood in the corner of the bedroom, watching silently as Mr. Victoriano tried convincing his wife that both children has been lost those two long years ago. He had tried convincing you once as well, but you knew Ruben wasn't dead.

The moment Mr. Victoriano left the room you made your way to Mrs. Victoriano's bedside. She had grown so frail and weak after the fire. Not eating, hardly sleeping. Always asking about her children.

"Oh, (f/n), you have been so strong. You have stayed by us through all of this," she gave you a weak warm smile. "I feel that as if without you I would have lost hope."

You returned her smile but it quickly fell. You reached your hand up and toyed with the bandages around your eyes.

"Mrs. Victoriano, there is something I should tell you about Ruben."

You watched hope fill her eyes, but her eyes turned to the doorway.

Upon turning you saw Mr. Victoriano.

"(f/n) please come with me." 

You gave Mrs. Victoriano one last smile before turning and following her husband. He led you down the hall and towards the door that led to the basement. You walked for what seemed like ages before stopping outside what seemed like a door to a cell.

"I can't risk you staining my name anymore by giving my wife false hope. You will dissapear as well," his voice was cold and venemous.

"What are you talking about?" Without another word he opened the door and shoved you on the floor within the room, quickly reshutting it and locking it.

You winced as your head smacked on the floor and you slowly got up. Piano music filled the room and you looked around, vision blurry. Your eyes fell upon someone in the corner of the room, seated at a piano.

"H-Hello?" You mumbled.

"Hello (f/n)."

". . . Ruben?"


	2. Chapter 2

You sat on the edge of one of the cots that had been placed in the basement, listening to Ruben explain that his father saw him as a stain to the family name and had therefor locked him away. Only half listening you kept your eyes on the bandages that completely covered his body. You had to fight back the tears you wanted to shed at the thought of that day.

"So thanks to my terrible excuse of a father I have been locked down in the dreadful place for the past two years. Nothing but my head to comfort me. (f/n)?" He stopped and gave you an odd look once he realized your unnatural silence.

Growing up you had always been so talkative and outgoing. Dangerously reckless. But now you were so still and quiet, occasionally fidling with your bandages. Your face and lower right arm bared the only visable skin on your body. However you were lucky to even see as much as Ruben's left eye and lips.

Ruben flinched when you suddenly stood up.

"I may have been locked down here to be dissposed of but I am still a servant to the house. I was given orders years ago by your mother to watch over you and I'll continue to do so."

Ruben's white eyes seemed unchanged as you spoke. He gave a slight nod before letting out a sigh and turning away, walking towards a door that led deeper into the depths of the house.

"I have work to attend to. You are not to follow me and if you ever go through this door there will be. . .consequences." And with that he left you alone with the silence and your mind.  
__________

Ruben seemed to be gone for hours. You had only sat there, picking at the frayed threads of your bandages, thinking of how your life had utterly collapsed. 

You were drifting off to sleep when Ruben suddenly returned. Standing up quickly you retrieved a fresh set of bandages and asked if you were aloud to change his. He was hesitant but soon gave you permission as he sat down.

Once they were all removed you stood in shock. His skin was red and blotchy. Deep burn scars left his skin in a tattered fashion where the fire had licked away at his flesh. Yet, even with all the damage he was still rather handsome. You shook your head and quickly proceeded to rebandage him, burning the old ones.

"Shouldn't you change your own?" He asked as you went to turn away.

"I," you hesitated. "I wouldn't want to hurt my master with further reminders of that day."

He let out an annoyed huff and shook his head. "Stop acting so formal and fake. I know you are not like that. Don't think I don't remember every little detail about you and your precious mother." 

He sounded angry. His words almost threatening. You took a deep breath, your mouth suddenly dry. Before you could move your hands Ruben was infront of you, removing almost all the bandages. He removed the ones from your face and arms and asked if that was all their was. You blushed, shaking your head. Ruben then proceeded to removing the ones from your legs and chest. To your suprise he was so gentle. Even after what had seemed like anger in his eyes. After the annoyance you caused he was so gentle.

"And by the way, it's Ruvik now," he stated as he removed the last bandage from your chest.

"Ruvik?" You restated quizzically. It was on odd name yet somehow it suited him.

With no reply you assumed you had heard him correctly and watched as he gave you a once over. The scars on your face and legs were no where near as bad as his, but your arms and chest were the same if not worse.

He nodded as if satisfied and put the fresh bandages away without rebandaging you.

"Uhm Ruben. . .I mean Ruvik," you hesitated.

"You aren't to hide your scars anymore," he stated in such a way that it came out as an order. "Even with the scars you are utterly beautiful."

You froze. There was no way those were words coming from his lips. Ruben had never spoken in such a way. Yet this was not Ruben. No, this was Ruvik. Before you stood the same boy you once knew but at the same time he was a total stranger. But you were okay with that. You would do everything he asked of you. For that was how it had always been.

Still in a slight sense of shock you had not noticed Ruvik sit at the piano. He turned to look at you and familiar fondness was in his half smile when he looked at you. There was part of the boy you once knew.

"Sit."

One word. One order. It was simple and you didn't keep him waiting as you quickly sat at his side. You looked over the sheet music, wishing so desperately you could read it. Suddenly, without warning Ruvik began to play. It was soft, smooth and familiar. He had played this for you an Laura once. It was calming. So calming infact that your head rested onto Ruvik's shoulder as you slipped into a harsh sleep.  
______________

Everything was dark at first and then it all started again. Fire, Ruben falling from the window, your mothers hand falling from yours, a sharp pain in your neck, and then the aching fear that Ruben was gone forever.

You sat upright so quickly Ruvik let out a slight yelp before his eyes returned to their neutral cold state. That's when it hit you and jumped to your feat.

"R-Ruvik I'm so sorry! I did not mean to fall asleep! I'm sorry!"

A slight chuckle left his throat and you shot him a playful glare like you always used to, but then he stopped.

"You have not slept well in a long time (f/n). You have nightmares of the fire. Don't you?"

Your eyes fell to the floor as Ruvik uproached. You went stiff and your face flushed when you felt cold chapped lips against the scar aroud your eye.

"I won't let the fire reach you ever again. You took care of my family. Now I'll take care of you." He went silent for a moment. You met his eyes and felt as if he was analyzing you. As if planning what to do with you.

"I have work you might be able to assist with," he began. "But there arw tests you will have to go through with. The reason being for one that I need to test what you can handle mentally. The other reason is I need to see if I can trust you."

"Trust me?" You retorted. "You've known me since I was six Ruvik!"

"Just because I've known you doesn't mean I still do. That fire changed everything. There's no way even you came out unchanged." You sighed at his response.

"Fine," you finally agreed.

"Good," he stated flatly, a smirk quickly gracing his lips then fading. "We begin tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

You hardly slept that night. One reason being you feared the nightmares. The other being that you were to worried about Ruvik. He had been cut off from everything by his father. Alone in this basement for two years. You could see the anger in his eye. The revenge he craved in his actions. His frustration in how easily you seemed to bother him. Yet for you, just maybe, some shred of kindness remained.

When Ruvik awoke you were sitting at the piano, eyeing the keys and sheet music. He stood behind you for a moment. Waiting for you to start. But you never did.

"Can't you play?" You jumped at the sound of his rough voice, not noticing that he was awake.

You hesitated then sighed, gently pressing down one of the keys. A quiet ping filled the air as you shook your head. "No one ever taught me. Mother said music was unneeded in the work I'd be doing."

Ruvik just grunted and kept watching you, then nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"If this buisness with my work goes according to plan and you don't cause me anymore trouble. . .perhaps I will teach you." You turned to him, a huge smile on your face. He only grunted. "Now follow me. We have work to do."

He went through what you knew as the forbidden door and you followed. The corridor was long and the faintest metalic sent filled it. Upon reaching the end you entered into what seemed to be a giant laboratory. Ruvik quickly went to the side, setting up a recorder and you focused in on a giant set of sheets that divided the room in half. You turned your eyes to Ruvik and saw his back still turned. Slowly you made your way to the sheet. Only wanting to peek behind it. You knew you shouldn't but you just felt as if you needed to. Just as the fabric tickled your fingers you felt a strong hand around your throat. You were slammed against the wall, knocking the wind out of you and making you gasp in pain. Coughing, your eyes lock with Ruvik's visible one. You grabbed at his hand practically begging for air.

"I told you to never come back here and now that I have brought you back here you think you can do as you please!?!?" He was furious. "I will not hesitate to snap your neck if you do anything more than what I ask of you. AM I CLEAR!?" His voice became deeper and reminded you of a demon.

You nodded to the best of your ability and he released you. Crumbling to the floor you rejoiced in a sense of pain as the air returned to your lungs. Ruvik did not even give you a minute to regain yourself. He pointed to a chair and ordered,"Sit." You did so without questions or hesitation.

The chair reminded of you of a dentists chair and the hard leather was cold against your skin. You watched as Ruvik walked over to the recorder and started it.

"Subject number 27. (f/n) (l/n). Age 14.

I am going to give you a drug that gives me access to your mind completely. You will tell me everything I ask of you and you cannot lie. So if you are hiding anything I will know. So, anything you would like to say?"

Hide? What could you have to hide from him? You shook your head and he seemed satisfied.

He pulled out a syringe and stuck it into the vein in your arms and slowly introduced the fluid to your blood.

"I am going to count back from ten." 

You nodded.

"Ten."

Your head felt light.

"Nine."

Soon it was fuzzy.

"Eight."

Your vision slowly turned white.

"Seven."

You felt as if you were floating.

"Six."

You caught one last glimpse of Ruvik's white eyes.

"Five."

His voice faded away.

"Four."

You were out of it. Completely unaware of anything. Ruvik was satisfied and finished counting down.

"Now, let us begin."  
____________

You awoke in the same chair sometime later. The bright lights overhead made your eyes burn. You turned your head ever so slightly to see Ruvik scribbling down something on a piece of paper.

You stood up, stumbling slightly, and made your way to his side.

"What are you writing?" He didn't even turn to meet your gaze but swiftly closed the notebook.

"Just notes on our session."

"Do you trust me yet? What did I say?" He turned ever so slightly, looking you up and down out of the corner of his eye.

"Leave."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Fine," you sighed in fake annoyance. You turned to leave but before you did you slipped the key to the labratory out of Ruvik's back pocket, exiting with a triumphent smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

That night you waited patiently for Ruvik to fall fast asleep. Once he did you quietly slipped from under the covers of your bed and made your way to the forbidden door. Slowly you pushed it open and froze when you heard Ruvik shift. After a long moment of silence and watching him fall still out of the corner of your eye you pushed your way into the corridor. Upon reaching the labratory door you unlocked it and entered.

The room gave you an off feeling and you switched on the lights. First you made your way to his desk, rummaging through all the papers until you fell upon a notebook with your name scribbled on the front. You scanned the pages, finding multiple photographs of yourself and random note scribbled about you. A particular note, written a week after the fire, caught your eye.

"I wonder what she is doing right now. What work my cockroach of a father is making her do. He is probably trying to convince her that I am dead. She is smarter than him. She will wonder. One day, (f/n), I will see you again."

The corners of your lips twitched up in a faint smile and then you continued to search for the notes of today.

"There," you whispered to yourself.

'Subject in trance completely. Proceeded with following questions and answers.

Ruvik: Can you hear me?

(f/n): Yes...

Ruvik: Have you ever stolen from my family?

(f/n): No...

Ruvik: Why not? We are rich. You could have taken all the money you needed and ran.

(f/n): Your family took us in... Couldn't leave...

Ruvik: Has my father ever done anything to you?

Subject stays silent. Face contorted in a sense of fear and sorrow.

Ruvik: Answer me.

(f/n): Forced me... Forced me... Said no...

Ruvik: What do you fear?

(f/n): Fire...

Ruvik: Anything else?

Subject goes silent. Face appears confused.

(f/n): ...Ruvik...

Ruvik: What do you crave?

(f/n): Sunshine.... The ocean... Love....

Subject goes silent. Facial expression drops.

(f/n): Ruvik...'

You stopped reading. Re-reading the last part of the notes. Quickly closing the notebook you turned to the curtain. You were hesitant at first but shoved all doubts aside and tore the curtain back. 

Behind the curtain lied to bathtubs filled with an odd fluid. A clearn cylinder lied between them, some form of wires ran between them. They appeared almost flesh like. There stood a desk behind the contraption. Two exposed brains layed upon them along with a few notes and an odd green gel.

You were going to continue your search but froze when you felt a body press against your back.

"What did I tell you?"

Before the excuses could fly from your mouth there was a sharp pain in the base of your neck, and everything went black.  
____________

When you opened your eyes you found yourself in what appeared to be a hospital room but everything was crumbling. Decayed. You slowly stood up making your way to the door. It had only been pushed open just an inch before you jumped back in horror. 

A tall creature stood in the hall, towering over you. It had two gruesome faces. One appeared human the other. . .Demonic. 

You retreated to the bed you had been laying upon as the creature began banging on the door, small whaling noises eminated from it's disfigured head. From which mouth? You had no clue. It was in the room before you knew it and was soon upon you. It was about to cave your head in when your eyes burst open and you found yourself in the odd tub of liquid.

Sitting upright you winced and pulled the flesh like cord from the base of your neck. Upon exiting the tub you noticed Ruvik watching you ever so closely.

"W-What the hell was that?!" You half shouted.

He only smirked. "I told you not to come in here you nosey little girl. Your punishment is to forever be locked away in there."

You froze. Locked away forever? With those. . .creatures? Who knew what else could be locked away in there.

"Of course," he began, suddenly only inches away from you. "There is another way, but you must agree to it before I even consider telling you."

"I'll take anything but being locked away. . .alone," you were practically begging.

Soon his lips were on your. You were shocked. The feeling was on. Rough and cold yet it set off a spark in the pit of your stomach. You returned his kiss before his lips went to your ear and he whispered,"Mine."

You were breathless and managed to utter one word.

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been five years since you were locked away with Ruvik as your only company. But it had been some of the best years of your life. You and Ruvik had grown incredibly close. He had you assist him with his work. A project known as STEM. Due to your assistance you had become aquainted with an associate of Ruvik's. Doctor Jimenez. You did not trust the man, especially after his clear intentions to manipulate Ruvik.

Ruvik had just recently turned twenty-three. For his birthday you were both graced with a suprise visit by Mr. Victoriano. The visit ended in Ruvik cursing him and threatening him with death if he did not leave immediately.

Ruvik had also gone on to she his bandages, revealing all his terrible scars. Instead he dawned on a pair of white pants and a tattered, hooded white robe. It suited him you thought, and only attracted you to him more.

The one other thing that had changed, that you did not particularly enjoy, was his self experimentation. Part of his brain he had exposed and covered with a clear protective dome, multiple holes upon it. He prefered you helped him with his experimentation but you tried to refuse as much as possible.

Today Ruvik did not need your assistance so you sat at the piano, playing the pieces he had taught you. You turned upon the sound of the door opening and met Ruvik's half smile.

"I have something to tell you. Something I think will please you." Your eyes grew wide at his words. That was something you rarely heard.

He took a seat beside you and met your eyes.

"I was able to secure you a place upon a police force. For you to go through training to become a detective," he didn't seemed entirely pleased but in your eyes you knew he wanted to see you happy. "I know how badly you wanted to be a detective when we were growing up. I figured you still did."

You through your arms around him, uttering every thank you possible. Pulling away slightly and smiled. Soon your lips were dancing. Your hands rested on his neck and his ran through your hair, running them down to your shoulders and soon to your waist. Soom he was standing, lifting you up with him, but you both were brought to a halt when someone entered the room.

"I hope I am not intruding."

You both turned to see Jimenez standing at the door.

"What do you need doctor?" Ruvik questioned. Annoyance and frustration laced his voice.

"We have work to attend to," the doctor stated flatly.

Ruvik only nodded and gave you one last kiss before leaving towards the labratory with the doctor.

You were about to return to the piano when Ruvik returned for a moment.

"You leave in a week," he smiled as he spoke then left you alone once again.  
__________

It was the day you left to begin your training. Mr. and Mrs. Victoriano were away so you were able to escape the basment to get transport to Krimson City.

You and Ruvik stood outside waiting, hand in hand.

"You are aloud to return on weekends. I expect to see you and I will expect your help. We have to finish our work on STEM." 

You turned to Ruvik and smiled.

"You don't need to worry about me returning. I'll be surpised if I make it five days without my favorite morbid man." Ruvik chuckled at your words and soon you two were lip locked. A horn cut through your kiss and you turned to see the cab.

"I better be off. Wish me luck," you said with a smile.

"You don't need luck," Ruvik called after you as you entered the cab.

He waved you off and once the vehicle was out of sight he sighed.

"Time to make things easier."  
________

You were finally returning after five days and couldn't wait to tell Ruvik everything. A new rookie was being trained along side you. His name was Joseph Oda. He was nice and helped you out as best he could but was terribly hard on himself.

Upon return everything felt. . .off. You entered the house and silence greeted you.

"Hello?" Two loud thumps were the reply to your call.

You looked up the stairs and a slived of light lit the hall. Slowly but surely you made your way upstairs and what you found in the bedroom at the top of the stairs was shocking.

". . .Out of sight out of mind. But you were never out of my mind. I hope your proud of yourself."

"R-Ruvik?!"

____________  
*Ruvik's Point of View*

I thought I was alone but I heard a familiar voice say my name. I turned to find (f/n) standing in the doorway. She looked mortified. Little did she understand that this was necesary. I couldn't let this cockroach control our lives any longer. The look on my mothers face when I came in the room. She was expendable. She got in the way.

I dropped the knife, turning to face her completely. Slowly I took steps towards her.

"This was necassary (f/n). This. . .they couldn't control us any longer. I-" She cut me off by embracing me tightly. I had never felt shock. I had not felt anything until my father had locked her away with me. She was what I needed. I needed her. Always.

"It's alright Ruvik," she whispered, removing the bandages on my face and noticing I had returned to my old clothes. "The pain he caused you. There is no excuse. It's alright." She kissed my ever so gently. I could taste a tint of fear on her lips.

"Come on. Go get cleaned up. I'll handle this mess." Her smile was genuine. Yet I felt a weight in my stomach. Was this guilt? No. I did not care for these "family members" now collapsed in a dead heap on the floor. It was not them. It was her.

I watched her work for a moment before turning to leave. She would further my work. She was exactly what I needed.


	6. Chapter 6

You yawned, your head resting in your palm. Joseph sat across from you finishing the filing.

"Are we done yet?" You groaned.

"Almost. You seem eager to get home," he answered with a chuckle.

"I'm exhausted and just want to get ready for tomorrow."

"Excited to get assigned your partner tomorrow?"

You only shrugged. "I guess."

"Well good for you," he replied. "I'm done."

You jumped up throwing your arms in the air. "Finally!"

You went to take your gold badge from Joseph's hand but he jerked it back. 

"You get it once you answer a question."

"Alright."

Joseph eyed you for a moment. Straightening the glasses on his face.

"Where did you get those scars?"

You froze up and absent mindedly rubbed your fingers over the scar above your eye.

"It happened when I was young. The family my mother worked for lit the families barn on fire. Me and two others were inside. A girl. . .and my mother died," your gaze dropped as your eyes began to burn.

"That was the fire at the Victoriano house." You nodded. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled handing you your badge. "I'll see you tomorrow, (f/n)." You nodded in reply before exiting the building and making your way to your car.

You were driving home when you noticed smoke in the distance. At first you ignored it, but soon it grew into a fear in the pit of your stomach the closer you got to the estate you realized what it was. 

You pulled up to the black gate behind a half dozen police cars and a fire truck. You watched in horror as the house burned. You wanted to scream or cry but you just stood, frozen.

"Mam?" You turned at the feeling of a hand on your shoulder. You met the eyes of a familiar man, his long dark brown hair swept back, his dark eyes on you.

"You look familiar," he said slowly. "You are one of the rookies that just got done training."

"Yes," you replied quietly. "(f/n) (l/n)." You held out your hand to him allowing him to shake it roughly.

"Sebastian Castellanos. Did you live here?"

"Yes. I have since I was six years old."

"I see," he replied slowly. "Well I am not part of this investigation but I was sent to find you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." You turned your back to him, letting the flames flicker in your eyes. Your scars were itching.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

You only shook your head. Sebastian hesitated slowly.

"I have a spare room at my house. I'm sure my wife would not care if you spent the night with us before you got situated tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Castellanos," you replied slowly.

He lead you to the car and you got inside. You both road back to Krimson City in silence. Ruvik was all you could think about. Was he alive? Where was he? Was he okay?

You arrived at an apartment and you followed Sebastian in. As he was showing you the spare bedroom a woman appeared.

"Oh Myra," Sebastian began. "This is Junior Detective (f/n) (l/n). There was. . .an accident."

"I'm so sorry," she said, so softly. She seemed lost. Broken. Faded. Something tragic had happened but you were to lost yourself to ask.

"Well I better let you sleep," Sebastian said but his attention was split when his wife locked herself away in another room. He sighed, giving you a curt nod before leaving.

You didn't even change or go under the covers. You only fell back on the bed and passed out almost instantaneously. You fell to a world of fire and people lost.  
________

It had been five years since the estate burned down. In an off chance you had been assigned to Sebastian Castellanos as his partner along with Joseph. 

You were a shattered litte group. You were pretty sure Ruvik was gone. Sebastian's wife Myra had gone missing, and Joseph sat by and watched you both sink into a bottle of whiskey.

A new recruit had been added to your litte group. Her name was Juli Kidman. You and Sebastian were not particularly fond of her. She was mysterious and only observed. Never really helping. But you both seemed to feel that Joseph had a thing for her.

All four of you were coming off a case and were in the car with Officer Conolley. Sebastian sat up front and you, Joseph and Juli were jammed in the back.

All was quiet till a call came over the radio. Something about homicides at Beacon Mental Hospital. Joseph and Sebastian talked about it back and forth as you were all now being detored to the scene.

"(f/n)?" You backed out of your thoughts when Sebastian called your name. "Any thoughts?" You only shook your head. 

Upon arriving on the scene you all exited the car, You and the other detectives made your way towards the door to the hospital.

"Smells like blood," Joseph stated.

Sebastian looked to you and Joseph, both with your guns out.

"Alright, stay sharp," he stated firmly.

You and Jospeh pushed into the lobby and you couldn't believe what you were seeing. Nurses, doctors, patients. All dead. Blood was everywhere. 

You followed Joseph into a side room and found a familiar man still alive on the floor.

"Someone alive in here," Joseph called out to Sebastian.

Your eyes shot daggers into Doctor Jimenez. You never trusted that man and you felt like you should cave his skull in right now. He knew what happened to Ruvik.

"Can't be. . ." he mumbled, his head hanging to the side. "Impossible. . .Ruvik is. . ." He fell unconscious.

He said Ruvik. Your heart skipped a beat.

Joseph pointed you and Sebastian towards the security cameras and upon looking at them you watched three officers run down a hall then turn and begin shooting.

Suddenly a white form flashed between all three of them, slicing open their throats. The man froze. You recognized that white robe anywhere. When the man turned to the camera it was confirmed. It was Ruvik. He was alive.

Suddenly he dissapeared and when you and Sebastian turned Ruvik was behind you and you both fell unconscious.  
__________

When you opened your eyes you were hanging upside down. Dead bodies surrounded you and after turning your head you saw Sebastian hanging beside you as well. He was still unconscious. 

You just stayed still for a moment regaining yourself. After a moment you pulled a knife out from the sheath on your side and cut yourself down, collapsing into the small puddles of blood on the floor.

You were about to cut Sebastian down when you heard heavy footsteps coming from the room behind you. You rushed to a red door in the corner of the room that was open a crack. Slipping inside you peaked out and saw a tall, bloody figure. An odd form of a mask around his face. He wore what looked like a white wife beater as dark pants, but all the blood and gunk caked on made it impossible to tell. 

He turned towards the door and you gasped, slamming it shut, locking it behind you. You bolted up the stairs and stepped over a wire trap. You began running down the hall towards the next few doors.

Ruvik was alive. You knew that now. And whatever type of hell this was, nothing would stop you from finding him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Your legs were on fire. As were your lungs. But you couldn't stop. One miss step and you were done for. You rounded the corner and cut into a side room, slamming the door behind you.

Leaning against it you took a moment to catch your breath before peeking out through the bars. You held your breath as another one of those creatures stood out in the hall. You eyed the terrible boils over it's body. Some were oozing and blood stained it's purplish skin and the axe in it's hand. You rested your hand on the revolver at your side. You could take it. There was only one, but suddenly you froze. More limped into the hall. You counted six in total. You were backed into a corner and quickly looked for other means of escape. 

That was when you noticed a grate in the wall. Quickly you pried it loose as the creatures began banging on the door. You slipped inside just as they got the door down and began crawling frantically. You could hear their loud growls behind you, urging you on faster.

Your knees began to burn and just when you were about to stop for a moment the metal beneath you buckled and collapsed. Falling to the floor in the room below you you let out a yelp on impact. A searing pain filled your stomach. You did not want to look down but you had to. You bit your lip at the sight of a shard of metal shoved deep into your stomach. Pulling it out was the last thing you wanted to do but you could not travel like this.

"Okay, on the count of three," you mumbled to yourself. "One. Two," you clasped your hands around the shard tightly, biting your tongue. "Three!" You screamed. You couldn't repress it. You felt as if your insides exploded and you watched blood bubble. Tearing off the sleeve of your shirt you wrapped it around you trying to stop the blood.

Stumbling to get up you froze. There in the doorway to the room you had fallen into stood such a familiar face. So familiar you wanted to cry.

"Ruvik," you mumbled. He smiled and turned, walking down the hall before you. "Wait," you half shouted walking after him.

The hall seemed never ending. You couldn't catch up to him no matter how fast you ran. Suddenly a pulse of energy fell through it and Ruvik was gone and the hall warped. You stopped, falling to your knees.

"No," you whispered. Tears threatened your eyes but stopped when you heard something.

"Run. . .run. Not safe. . .never safe." You got to your feet following the voice. It was familiar but you couldn't place. You opened the door at the end of the hall and found a young boy with snow white hair. His eyes were glassy and the undersides were purple. You assumed it was due to insomnia.

"Hello there," you whispered. He turned to you shaking.

"Help. . .Help." 

"Yes I'm here to help," you looked at his clothes. He was a patient from Beacon. That's when it hit you. "Leslie?"

"Friend?" The boy seemed so scared.

"Yes," you replied with a smile. "I'm your friend." 

He seemed to lighten up and a faint smile was on his lips. And he followed you forwards till you reached a heavy metal door that wouldn't budge.

"Leslie stay right here I'm going-"

"Out of the way!" You and Leslie were shoved aside as a man swiped a card and opened the door. You growled ever so slightly.

"Dr. Jimenez," you stated.

He turned to look at you and his eyes widened.

"(f/n)! Leslie!" There was a scream from the end of the hall. "Run."

He ran down the now open corridor and you an Leslie followed. A elevator came into view and you picked up the pace, grabbing Leslie's hand, dragging him along with you.

You ran ahead and pulled back the gates allowing Leslie and the Doctor inside. Following behind you closed the gate and watched as a six legged monster came into view. It was the oddest thing you had ever seen. As it got closer you realized it had four arms and two legs, it's long flowing back hair shielding it's face. It stopped and let out a piercing scream and itms hair moved enough to reveal a well known face.

"Laura," you half gasped. She was cut off from view as the elevator began to rise.

When it came to a stop you all found yourselves in the asylum lobby.

"Come on," you half yelled urging everyone out. Connoley was waiting in an ambulance outside and he yelled for you all to get in.

Climbing in the back you realized Kidman was already there. You were about to say something when the earth shuddered beneath the ambulance. Suddenly you heard Connoley screaming at someone else and watched as Sebastian jumped into the fron seat.

"Where's Joseph?" He asked quickly. No one knew. He had never come out.

The ambulance sped off as the city shifted. Buildings grew closer. Emgineering machines toppled to the ground. You were watching out through the window when you suddenly turned and saw Ruvik standing among you.

"fall. . .fall. . .fall," Leslie kept mumbling. You looked at him closely. Switching your gaze between him and Ruvik. You were afraid if you shifted Ruvik would be gone again. Lost for you to find and lose once more.

"FALL!"

You all froze as Leslie screamed and the ambulance flew off a cliff. You all raised up, falling in time with the ambulance. Everything fell away and seemed to slow down. Time didn't exist. Ruvik was gone again. A sad sigh escape your lips before everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

"(f/n)? (f/n)?" You felt a rough hand against your face. Upon opening your eyes you met familiar white ones and your heart skipped a beat.

"R-Ruvik?" Your question was half panicked. "I-Is it really you? Is it-" You were cut off by the familiar feeling of rough lips against yours. You returned the kiss, placing your hands on both sides of his face. When the kiss was broken you both smiled. You rubbed your thumb over his scarred face.

"I knew you were alive," you whispered. You watched his face sadden and he ran a hand through your hair.

"Not quite, but you'll understand in time. You don't have long here."

Before you could question what he meant his lips once again crashed against yours. Things escalated rather quickly and soon both of you were fumbling to get the others clothes off. It was not necessarily hard for you but you teneded to be a little more clothed than Ruvik.

Before you knew it he had you pinned onto the bed, stradling you, looking down at you as if you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I love you (f/n)," he said softly. "I didn't quite understand what human connection was like. I saw it as a bunch of needless chemicals used to control the brain." He went on and you couldn't help but laugh slightly before raising your head and kissing him just to silence him.

"I love you too Ruvik," you whispered and he smiled. His lips went to your neck and earning a slight gasp from your lips. He bit your neck roughly and growled,"Mine."  
____________

The familiar feeling of flames licking away at your skin filled your body. Then the odd sense of being dragged.

You opened your eyes to see yourself moving away from the crumpled remains of the ambulance engulfed in flames. Soon you stopped moving and Sebastian was over you.

"(f/n)!" His voice sounded so far away. "(f/n)?" He helped you sit forward and you put your hand to the side of your face, yelping out at the feeling of your own touch against the bloody blisters and tattered skin. Sebastian sighed.

"More damage to that beautiful face of yours," he muttered.

You cocked an eyebrowing watching him closely.

"What was that?" His face tinted pink for a moment before he pulled out a pad of gauze and layed it over the side of your face. 

"I know you shouldn't put gauze on it but it is better than getting it infected. Hold that there please," his voice was calm and you did as he asked as he pulled out a roll of medical tape.

You were quiet as Sebastian taped down the gauze, sucking in the warmth of his gentle touch. It reminded you of. . .Ruvik. What had happened to him? Last you remembered you were with him. You were. . .

"We better get moving."

You turned to meet Sebastian's gaze and nodded. You stumbled to your feet and entered the woods by his side.

It was all so quiet. It was scary. The ground was coated in blood but you tried to ignore it.

"You know I couldn't have asked for better partners." You turned to Sebastian and he looked at you out of the corner of his eye. "The moment you were assigned to me I knew things would work out. Same with Joseph. I knew you'd be set on your work after the. . .accident."

You gave a slight smile. "Work was the only way to keep myself from going insane. I lost everything in one day. I'd say you don't understand but," you turned your eyes to the ground. "I know you do."

He let out an anxious chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. I mean after. . .Myra and Lily. I lost everyone. They thought I was crazy. But I had you and Joseph. It was nice to have a fun drinking buddy." 

Both of your faces turned red as you remembered that one night. The one night you and Sebastian got so wasted that Joseph dumped you both off at Sebastian's. One thing led to another and things went. . .Well let's just say you woke up naked wrapped in Sebastian's arms. You had both tried to forget the event but it became harder the day you chose to take a pregnancy test. You were doomed. It had only been a month since then and you hadn't spoken a word about it to Sebastian. And now with Ruvik back who knows what would become of everything. Who knew if you would even survive this. Then it hit you.

The shard of metal. You froze in your tracks lifting up your shirt. Sebastian stopped and froze, covering his eyes. You untied the bandage and looked at the wound. Letting out an uneasy sigh you saw the shard had gone through your side. In the panic you must have assumed it was closer to your stomach.

"A-Are you alright, (f/n)?"

You turned to Sebastian, retying the bandage and lowering your shirt.

"Fine. . .Just fine." Rushing ahead of him you walked to the edge of a cliff. Down below you saw who you thought was Connely walking into a tent.

"Hey!" You shouted before sliding down the steep slope. Sebastian followed and as you got closer he picked up a gun off the ground. You slowly came closer and closer.

"C-Conelly?" Your breath caught as a head dropped and he turn. Revealing the same oozing boils and purple skin you were already familiar with, but you could tell by the look on Sebastian's face he was not so familiar.

Sebastian lodged six bullets into the monster but it was not enough. Connelly grabbed hold of Sebastian and you took the chance to walk up behind him and lodge your knife into his skull. The decaying monster collapsed to the ground and Sebastian rubbed his throat.

"T-Thank you," Sebastian mumbled. You only returned a nod.

Suddenly the familiar pulses of energy flowed all around you.

"S-Sebastian?" You got one last glimpse of him before there was an explosion of energy and suddenly everything fell away.

You were somewhere else. Somewhere cold and empty. Some place so. . .lonely. Then there was a spark and then. . .

Fire.

It licked away at your skin. But you didn't scream. You just layed there bathed in it. It did not hurt. Fire had suddenly become a well known thing to you. But soon it fell away and you felt claws at your feet. Moving up your legs. It was the creature from Beacon. It was Laura.

You looked around and found yourself in a hospital hallway. Returning your eyes to the creature you looked at her scarred body and her porcelain face hidden behind her black curtains of hair.

"(f/n)," your name came out of her throat like a whisper. You were able to remove yourself from under her but you did not run. You only knelt before her.

"Oh, Laura," you sighed. You moved her hair away from her face and looked upon it's constant state of pain. "What have they done to us Laura? If only I knew where I am." Your hand froze on her face as all five claws that belonged to one of her hands plunged through you.

Blood escaped through your lips as she made a fist and pulled them out, pulling a chunk of your being with her.

"Sorry," she gasped. "Expendable."

You thought for sure you were dead but suddenly the rebirth of Laura was gone and you were not missing a piece of yourself.

A sigh of relief left your lips and was followed by the familiar growls and moans of the monsters.

"I'm so sick of this hell," you mumbled, getting to your feet as the noise came closer. "Well, I better get a move on. I won't find Ruvik sitting here." You placed a hand over your stomach, wondering what had happened. What would happen but now was not the time to worry.

Your legs were set in motion, your revolver in one hand an axe in the other. It was time to find the others. Make sure they were alive, and then you could finally find Ruvik and escape this hell.

Little did you know you had already found him, and this hell was a part of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days. That's how long you had been in here. Or so you guessed. You seemed to constantly run into a steady flow of those zombie like creatures but nothing serious. You had run into Leslie on multiple occasions but he had always run off. But nobody else was ever found.

You were craving air. Freedom from whatever hospital you now found yourself in. 

You sat in a hospital room you had locked from the inside. Hugging your knees to your chest in the corner you let the tears fall for once. Tears you held back after Laura and your mother died. Tears you held back when Mr. Victoriano raped you. Tears you had held back since the estate burned down. The tears you held back when you found Sebastian half dead from alcohol poisoning after Myra dissapeared. The tears you held back when Joseph wanted to kill himself. The tears you held back when you found yourself naked in Sebastian's bed. Tears you held back through all the pain in this hell. Tears you held back for Ruvik. 

You felt so much pain. So much lonelieness. But you locked it all away. For Ruvik. For Joseph. For Sebastian. . . For yourself. You had to stay strong for them. You fiddled with the empty flask in your pocket. You didn't have your whiskey to drown your mind, and now it was free. You were so angry. So sad. Alone. Frustrated. . .Broken. But why? Why were you so shattered? 

You lifted your head when there was banging at the door. It wasn't the monsters. It was human. 

"Hello?! Is someone in there!?"

"Joseph," you mumbled and rushed to the door. Quickly unlocking it Joseph fell through the door, sending you both flying to the floor.

"(f/n)! Oh my god your alive!" He quickly stood up, helping you to your feet. He looked you up and down and noticed the tears that remained in your eyes. "Are you alright?"

You sniffled slightly and forced on a smile. "I'm fine," you whispered. He nodded and turned to the hall. 'I'm doing this for you Joseph,' you thought to yourself.

"We should get moving." You nodded to him in agreement and entered the hall. 

The hall was suprisingly lacking those creatures and before you knew it you found a door that led outside. A large smile filled your face and your legs carried you out into the grass. You wanted to scream with joy but decided against it. You looked around and saw crumbling buildings. They looked victorian. 

Off in the distance you saw what appeared to be a church. You felt as if you need to go there.

"God I've been needing some fresh air what about you," you froze upon turning and seeing Joseph with those familiar boils and blisters. His eyes were. . .wrong.

He lunged for you trying to grab a hold of your throat.

"I don't think so!" You shouted landing the blunt side of your axe on the back of his head. He crumbled to the ground and stayed there.

"Well," your eyes returned to the church on top of the hill. "I have to get there."

You pushed on through multiple buildings and structures, locating a sniper rifle on your way, but no creatures. After crawling through remains and wondering how their were power lines in a victorian looking place you found yourself in a form of courtyard. Across it was a black gate that led to a staircase up to the church.

Just as you stepped into the yard a large form of hound jumped out of the bushes. It was monstrous. It's head was split. Half the skin peeled away. It's flesh hung in such an odd manor you did not know how to handle it. It's one bulging eye honed in on you as your eyes fell to the mouth on it's throat. It's fur was ragged and soaked in blood. You were so focused on it's gruesome features you did not noticed when it lunged at you, tearing open your side and shoulder.

There was no way you could kill it. You knew that. There was a tear in the gate and if you could just make it to it you could squeeze through and escape almost certain death.

You crawled, then stood, then ran as fast as you could. You needed to make it. You just had to. 

You were almost there. You were so close. Almost there. You felt teeth tatter your back, but you could not stop to think about the pain.

Wrapping your hand tightly around one of the bars you forced your bloody body through the gate. You layed on the other side, watching as the hound tried to tear it's way through, but it could not.

You turned to look at the church behind you. You were almost there. With every step blood dripped from your body. With every step you became more numb. With every step you felt all that pain and sorrow locked away seeping out. Tears began to flow from your eyes again. You began to stumble. You let your body rest against the door, pushing it open. Opening that door was like opening a door in your mind. The memory of the feeling of your mothers charred hand on yours. The memory of the cruel things Mr. Victoriano did to you. The memories of you playing with Laura and Ruben. The memories of you and Ruvik working in the lab. Those nights you spent tangled in eachothers bodies.

You were sobbing. The tears blurred your vision. Your heart was breaking. The vault where you kept everything locked away was wide open. All the happieness. The joy. The pain. The sorrow. The anger. The frustration. Your shattered little life was all tucked away in there. Or. . .it once was. It was now loose in your head.

You fell to your hands and knees in the front of the church. Puddles of blood forming around you, under you. Your clothes were soaked.

Your body gave out. Crumbling into your own blood you gave up. You weren't going to make it. The insanity locked away with your memories let you give up so easily. You could feel the cold sleep. You were condemned to an endless lonlieness. Yet you welcomed it.

The stillness was disturbed by an arm raising your head.

"Oh my dear (f/n)," Ruvik said quietly. "What have you done?"

You couldn't see. Blood was still pooling. Your head fell back as Ruviks arms ran under your body, picking you up bridal style. You were like a tattered rag doll in his arms. A memory of the world he had lost. The world you had both lost.

"We have work to complete (f/n)," he said to you softly. Hoping his rough, sad voice would reach your ears. "You are what I need."


	10. Chapter 10

*Ruvik's POV*

I've been watching them all. Running around my memories as if they are trying to reach something. They don't know where they are going or what they are trying to find.

And I have been watching you ever so closely, (f/n). I've watched you struggle in here but I have also seen your struggle outside of STEM. Did you think I would not notice your forsaken memories mixed in here with mine?

I know what you did with that man, Sebastian. That filth that thinks he can claim you for his own. You are still mine you know. And that vile thing he planted within you. It was expendable. It would interfere with my plan. That is why I had Laura take care of it. The little thing is gone now.

I have been watching you ever ao closely. I've watched the tears you have cried. Those cockroaches. Those animals. Breaking our family apart and reducing us to this.

They will pay. For touching what is mine. My work. My home. You.

Jimenez will feel the powerful pain of flames for steeling my work. He thinks he knows exactly what he is doing. Little does he know the Keeper is watching. 

Then there is Leslie. My key to escape. Getting my hands on that boy will become difficult if that girl Mobius sent interferes much longer.

I watch you and you think there is a way out of this world. No. You are within my own mind. My world. I created all of this. You have been here once before.

I watch as the Haunted don't seem to phase you anymore. They were test subjects not strong enough to handle my consciousness within theirs. What does seem to bother you though is AlterEgo. The tall twoheaded creatures who forgot who they were. I must say my mind drives most to lose themselves. It is because I am higher than all of them. Than all of this.

I look at you now not knowing what to do with you. You have betrayed my trust and you swore to always be mine. Should I lock you away in this world and forget you were ever here? Should you become a damned creature melded with my memories?

I look at the blood staining the bed and the bandage on your face. You have made it this far. Let us see how much closer you can get.


	11. Chapter 11

You shifted ever so slightly, not wanting to open your eyes. Were you dead? No somehow you were still alive. Wanting to get a look around you went to get up but strong arms held you in place. You went to feel out infront of you but they slid down a rough scarred chest.

You slowly opened your eyes, meeting saddened stars as you did.

"What am I going to do with you (f/n)?" His voice was soft and yet so cold.

"Ruvik I-" He pressed his lips to yours to silence you.

"Be quiet," he growled, slipping out of bed. "That man," he spat. "You let that man touch you. More than touch you."

Your eyes fell to the floor. Ruvik was livid.

"It was an accident. I was drunk and so was-" his hand was around your throat. His grip was tight but not tight enough to stop your breathing.

"You love that man. You were going to have a child, a family, with that man!"

"N-No! I never planned. . .I never wanted. . ," his hand fell away and you watched as tears filled his eyes. You had never seen Ruvik cry.

You watched as he backed away, confusion flooding his eyes.

"Ruvik," you whispered, stepping to your feet. That's when you noticed the lack of pain. All your injuries were gone. But. . .how? Pushing it aside you stopped, only inches away from Ruvik, placing both hands on each side of his face. His placed his left hand on your wrist, his eyes set on your face.

"Ruvik you know I've loved you since the begginning. I would never do something like this on purpose."

Slowly he pressed his forehead to yours, both of his hands on your shoulders.

"That monster almost took my dreams from me."

"Your dreams?" You raised and eyebrow somehwat confused. In all the long years you had known Ruvik you had never seen him like this.

"Yes. My dreams have always consisted of you and me. Alone somewhere but. . .Maybe someday we'd have. . ," he stopped. You knew what he meant and stuff like this was hard for him. 

You expressed a sad smile and slowly met his lips. They danced for a moment, Ruvik holding you as close to him as possible. This was what you lived for. This was what you missed.

"You have to prove your love to me once more," he said slowly. "If you truly lack feelings for that low life and the so called accident you have to do something for me," He pulled you against him as close as possible, teleporting you both to an odd glass floored room.

Looking up you noticed it looked like a lighthouse. Then your eyes fell to the floor and you gasped. All around the room below lied about a dozen bathtubs, filled with a liquid similar to the set up in Ruvik's basement labratory.

Each tub was occupied and you discovered you knew all of the faces. Sebastian, Joseph, Kidman, Leslie, Jimenez, Conolley. . .you.

"We. . .we're all in STEM?" you asked confused.

"More accurately you are all in my head."

You turned to Ruvik in shock.

"What?!"

"Mobius," he mumbled. "Jimenez betrayed me. He worked for Mobius. They lit the lab on fire, burning the estate down. They killed me. They ripped me apart and took what they needed. My brain."

You felt the familiar sting of tears in your eyes.

"You. . .you're dead?" Ruvik only nodded in reply. You were in shock for a moment but soon forced down the tears and looked him straight in the eyes. "What do you need me to do?"

"My body is dead," he began," But my mind is not. That boy from the hospital he is a perfect match. I can use him to get out. Make it so I am in control. I need you to get the boy and bring him to me."

"I'll do it," you stated firmly. 

Ruvik smiled and embraced you.

"But can I just stay here with you? Only a little longer?" He smiled in reply, placing his chapped lips against your forehead.

"Of course you can."


	12. Chapter 12

You felt sick to your stomach, for some reason you were jerking from side to side. What was going on. That's when you heard Leslie screaming. You opened your eyes and found yourself being carried on Sebastian's back.

"S-Seb?" you yelped as he dumped you to the floor and started turning a valve. That's when you realized the gassious attmosphere. You started choking with every breath you took. But your coughing stopped as you held your breath and watched as the Keeper manifested in the corner of the room.

"T-The Keeper?!"

"Stop starring at it and run!" Sebastian yelled, grabbing you by the hand and dragging you through a form of vault door. After closing it behind you he took a deep breath.

"What's going on Sebastian? How did I get here?"

"You tell me," he grumbled. "I lost Joseph and ended up. . .somewhere under ground. There was an empty coffin like thing in the room. I found you laying in it, soaked in blood with your body all sliced up!"

You looked down and saw that all your wounds had returned, but there was a bandaged bullet hole through your stomach. You imagined it was Ruvik leaving you with a constant reminder of the pain you caused. Slowly you placed your hand on your stomach, earning an odd look from Sebastian.

"What's wrong (f/n)?"

"Sebastian. . .there is something-" you were silenced by the sight of the Keeper. "Oh god." 

You both started running again. You knew it was impossible to kill this man. Maybe stop him, but never kill him.

After running between many rooms you located a ladder. You and Sebastian both climbed it as quickly as possible. You were just about to begin running again when a safe on the floor lunged for Sebastian, entangling his face in slimy, blood soaked tentacles.

"Sebastian!" You grabbed the safe and began trying to help him pry it off his face. Once free you ran to the end of the hall. "Pull that lever!"

Sebastian did as you asked and just in time too. The Keeper reappeared and just as it did the ceiling gaveway to metal spikes, pinning down the monster, penetrating it's metal skull, letting blood flow from it's safe.

You and Sebastian could both breath for once.

"W-What were you trying to say earlier? Even better where did you get all these wounds."

You gave yourself a once over and lifted your shirt slightly and began with the wound on your side.

"Fell through the ceiling, the rest are from some giant hound and this hole is from Ruvik keeping something in check," you sighed.

"Ruvik?" Sebastian questioned cocking an eyebrow. "What was he keeping in check?"

You froze up at his words and began twidling your thumbs.

"S-Shouldn't we uhm. . .get moving?" You questioned trying to stall.

"Not until you explain what is going on."

You sighed, placing both hands on your stomach.

"Do you. . .remember that night Sebastian?"

"What night?" He seemed utterly lost.

"THAT night," you exasperated and watched as his face flushed.

"Well, I became sick multiple times after that night and well, it turned out I am. . .I was. . ."

Sebastian looked ready to faint. He put one hand on the side of his head. At first you feared he was having another set of urges but you realized he was only trying to think. He slowly stepped closer to you.

"You said was."

"What?"

"You said and I quote "I am. . .I was. . ."

Your eyes dropped.

"Ruvik was not happy."

"Why does what Ruvik thinks matter?"

"I belong to Ruvik."

"You aren't his servant anymore," he stated matter- of-factly.

"No it's not like that Sebastian," you half shouted. "I love Ruvik! And. . .he loves me."

You saw rage fill Sebastians eyes. Rage mixed with sorrow.

"So Ruvik got angry that I. . .we did things and he wanted the child. . .gone?"

You nodded and watched as Sebastian stormed down the hall.

"Sebastian. Stop pl-"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He was furious.

"I-I just couldn't. I. . ," that familiar sting had returned.

"You just what?" Sebastian sighed. "It doesn't matter right now. We need to get moving."

You looked at your feet as you both resumed walking. You fell to counting the blood puddles on the floor and picked up any spare amo and matches you could find. You were curious why Sebastian kept picking up jars of green goo but you refrained from speaking to him, or falling into his line of sight.

You felt as if you were so good at remaining quiet he forgot you were there. He took out every creature he could before you could even think of doing so.

Your legs were growing tired. You had been walking at full speed for hours with no sign of slowing down. The puddles of blood on the floor slowly grew and soon you both found yourselves knee deep in it.

Soon you had both fallen to a slow trudge. You kept swearing you felt something rub against your ankles but slowly ignored it. That was a mistake. Before you knew it familiar claws wrapped around your ankles.

Everything slowed down and you reached out for Sebastian, his eyes were full of anger for a moment, and then fear as you were pulled downwards. He reached out for you but it was to late.

You were bathed in blood and just kept going down farther and farther. Suddenly you realized the lack of air and began to choke. Just as your lungs were collapsing you seeped through the ceiling and fell to the ground.

You coughed and filled your lungs with the cool, stale air. Wiping the blood from your eyes you looked at the crumbled remains of a building before you and saw familiar faces in the distance.

"K-Kidman?" You choked out. "L-Leslie!" 

They couldn't hear you. You had to catch them. You had to catch Leslie. But things became more complicated as you got to your feet and saw down onto the streets below. There was a whole hord of enemies. Even the Keeper was back again. You let out a low growl.

"This is your head Ruvik," you mumbled. "I sweat you are making things complicated on purpose." And with that you went to working finding your way down to the street below.


	13. Chapter 13

The halls were far to quiet. You had caught glimpses of the Keeper and one of the Haunted dressed as Ruvik. But other than that things were rather silent, but it all ended swiftly.

You had entered yet another room when the building shook, glass shattered and you could hear wood splintering. You fell to the side just in time as a bus came smashing through the building. As you shielded yourself from splinters and shards of glass you watched Joseph and Sebastian fell from the back of the bus.

You all moved to regain yourselves and as you did so the bus fell from the skeleton of the building.

"Kidman!" You stood still as Sebastian yelled, looking over the edge. Soon he turned to you. "I assumed you were dead."

"Thanks," you mumbled. "We should go see if Kidman is alive. Was Leslie with you?"

"No," Joseph replied slowly.

"I saw them together only moments ago," you stated.

"Well Leslie does tend to dissapear on people as we all know," Sebastian replied softly, trying to ease the mood between the two of you. It didn't work.

You turned to hunt for an exit, finding the only option in an elevator shaft. You had run out of ammo long ago and you could not reach the chord with your knife. Without a word you made your way to Sebastian, pulling his revolver from his hand.

"Excuse me," he stated in confusion.

"Sorry you both are just too slow. I need to get a move on and find Leslie," you retorted in annoyance.

"What happened to the shy, over emotional drunk?" Sebastian questioned. He sounded angry.

You checked to make sure the revolver was loaded and pointed the barrel at the cord. Pulling the trigger you turned to Sebastian as the elevator fell slightly..

"She quit carring for others and began worrying about her own life."

"What does that mean?" He scoffed.

You climbed down a ladder, crossing the top of the elevator into another room. 

Once Sebastian had crossed you froze.You grew close to him, very close only inches from his face.

"She grew up." Your sentence was punctuated by the sound of the elevator crashing on the bottom of the floor.

Everyone was dead silent for a moment and soon Sebastian turned back to Joseph who had no across. He looked as if he was about to jump.

"Don't risk it," Sebastian called up to him as you resumed your pursuit of an exit. 

Your eyes ached. Part of you wanted to cry once more but the rest of you. The grown up little girl would not let you. You were no longer the over emotional little servant girl the entire Victoriano family thought you were. You were not the easily broken assistant Ruvik sometimes claimed you were. You were no longer the drunken friend Sebastian craved. You were something new. Something Ruvik had created. You were one of his many creations, but you were special.

"(f/n)!" Sebastian pulled you from your thoughts as he pursued you.

You planned to ignore him as long as he would allow you, but after a few close calls with a overlooked horde of Haunted it became difficult. In a sense it was lucky for you when the Keeper came, seizing you and dragging you off.

You did not fight or scream. Only let your body be dragged. Finally he released you and you got to your feet, placing your hands against his cold safe.

"Look at you, your poor man. You were only looking for your daughter. You don't even remember who that is anymore do you?"

Of course the Keeper could not speak, but you felt him shift under your hands.

"Take me to Leslie, please," your voice was soft. You did not know why but you had a sense of attachment to these. . .things Ruvik had created. They were people infused with parts of him. Just like you.

The Keeper began walking and you followed. You felt as if you had been wandering for ages. Your knees began to ache and the Keeper took not. It was an odd feeling. You felt as if you should scream as he lifted you up onto his shoulders. Your eyes felt heavy and you must have nodded off, for the next thing you knew you were on the ground level and he let you go.

"Thank you," you whispered, and smiled slightly. 

You turned and your ears began to ring. Turning on your heels you saw the Keeper, not just the Keeper but the entire building, was gone. You blinked a few times and became utterly confused when a few bubbles floated by your face. 

Off in the distance you saw Leslie. You began to run but stopped when you saw Kidman with a gun to the boys head. Unsheathing your knife you were about to do what needed to be done, but the tinging began once more. The earth shook. Leslie began to run and Joseph appeared, jumping in the way of Kid's gun as she pulled the trigger. Joseph crumbled to the ground as Sebastian and Kid gave chase to Leslie.

A sigh of anxiety left your throat. He was making this hard on purpose. So why did you love this man? Why did you love Ruvik? 

You stumbled on your feet, trying to join the chase. Leslie couldn't die. Neither could Sebastian. Kidman could. You really wouldn't care.

You needed Ruvik back. In the real world. Sure it would be in Leslie's body but you would find a way to restore him.

You froze in place. Began to floar along with loose objects around it. Then suddenly you began falling. Through the streets. Through halls that materialized out of nothing. You braced for impacts but the velocity at which you were falling slowed, and landed in soft arms.

"Ruvik I was in the middle of-"

"He will come to us," he whispered. "We must only wait."


	14. Chapter 14

You paced back and forth impatiently. This was taking to long, and as you watched them all grow closer you grew more anxious, and the fact that that piece of trash Jimenez was still alive pissed you off even more.

"What do you plan to do with them?" You questioned, turning to Ruvik.

You didn't know where the two of you were located but you did know that you saw every move the others made. Every step they took and every breath they breathed. 

You watched a sly smirk, filled with the familiar tint of Ruvik's sadistic revenge, fill his face.

"I will kill them," he began, walking to your side," And take what I need. Just like Mobius did to me." His hands found their way to your sides. "But right now I am going to spend time lost with someone who is very special to me." His lips met yours and for the first time in ages your heart fluttered.

When you parted he led you to a form of couch that had appeared out of nowhere, and layed on his back, pulling you down on top of him.

He held you so close. His arms tightly rapped around you. Your head laying on his scarred chest, your eyes closed reveling in the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his chest rising and falling. But you knew it wasn't really there. He wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't beating. He was dead.

But suddenly you both stopped. Jimenez was getting to close. He needed to be stopped.

"I'll end this-"

"No," you interrupted Ruvik quickly. "Let me handle it. Please."

He was silent for a moment than nodded, seeing it to be a good idea.

"Make him suffer for what he has done," he growled before kissing you one more time.

When you pulled away you were in the crumbling remains of Krimson City. The corner of your mouth twitched up in a smirk. It was time for sweet revenge.

"No. . .No please! What do you plan to do? Using a gun isn't Ruvik's style!"

"Well I'm not Ruvik, am I?" You barked. "And who said anything about using a gun?"

You picked up a glass bottle by the neck, and crashed the bottom against the wall, giving yourself a sharp jagged object. You began to approach Jimenez but did not notice the knife he held, tightly in his hand.

When you lunged at him he managed to plunged it into your shoulder, staggering you, then seized you by the throat, slamming you against the wall.

Gasping for air, you felt the blood bubbling from your arm.

"You and Ruvik were nothing but worthless pawns! This is where you two will stay and die together," he sneered. "If you get out you will ruin everything I have worked for. So you will not be leaving,"

But Jimenez had failed to remember the bottle in your hand, and as he yanked the knife from your shoulder, ready to burry it in your skull, you lashed out, cleanly slicing open the doctors neck. Blood clung to your face and arms as he crumbled, and you knelt down by his head.

"I am done letting you and Mobius ruin my entire god damn life!" You screamed, and for your own sake you lodged multiple bullets into the doctors skull, sending mire droplets of blood onto your clothes and skin.

You seized his dead, lifeless body by the lab coat and began dragging him. Finding the nearest elevator shaft you shoved him into a hole in the brick wall, leaving his body as a rotting trophy among the wreckage of Ruvik's shunned memories.

"Now to find my way back," you sighed, but then your blood ran cold as the familiar sound of a hammer against metal rang out.

The Keeper was nearby and you had no urge to fight him. Once again you began to run, knowing well that it would all be over soon and you would be out of this hell, you and Ruvik reunited.


	15. Chapter 15

You had been walking for a long time, gun at the ready, but any sign of the Haunted, The Keeper or any other creature had simply stopped. Everything was still. Way too still.

Then everything began to shift. At first it was a low rumble followed by that one loud ringing noise. You felt as if your head was splitting open but then everything began to tilt. Soon everything was completely sideways and you slammed into the wall. You scrabbled to try and make your way down the hall, but then everything tilted the other direction and you began to free fall, crashing through the window at the end of the hall.

You felt as if your fall would never end and soon realized your eyes were shut tightly. Slowly you opened them and gasped at the sight.

Everything had warped. Buildings and vehicles floated aimlessly around many brains that had appeared out of nowhere. 

After falling aimlessly you crashed into a sticky, squishy lump beneath you. You rolled around a bit and finally came to a stop. Upon looking around you found yourself on one of the many brains, coated in a sticky liquid.

You winced getting to your feet. Somehow the only thing that was injured during the fall was your leg, and you began to look around for any sign of what was going on. That's when you saw it.

Amalgam.

If things had gone this far, everything was taking a turn for the worst. You had to get up there and find out what was going on.

Looking around in a panic you found an odd makeshift path of rubble and vehicles. You began to scramble over the broken walls and vans. At one moment you slipped in a random puddle of blood, that almost sent you falling into the abyss that led god knows where. But finally you were almost to where you needed to be. Suddenly you regreted making it here.

Amalgam had shifted to it's core, making Ruvik vulnerable.

Everything slowed down. There was no way to make it. You reached out as if it could help at all. Sebastian pulled out his gun, Amalgam reached it's head out to tear Sebastian to shreds, Ruvik was exposed. You screamed as Sebastian pulled the trigger, burrying a bullet somewhere in Ruvik's body.

Amalgam crumbled, you could hear screams and before you knew it Amalgam's head exploded, sending blood and chunks of flesh everywhere.

"Sebastian!" You screamed at the top of your lungs in rage and sorrow.

He turned to face you and his eyes widened. But everything stopped. You were tumbling through the world and suddenly you were jolting upright in a bathtub. The same bathtub that Ruvik had kept in his basement labratory.

You were coughing and attempted to pull the fleshy cord from the base of your neck. The you looked infront of you and Sebastian's hand was beforw you.

Getting out of the tub you looked around. Conelly and Jimenez both lied dead. 

You turned to Sebastian, furious but terribly sad, but at this moment nothing mattered. You were both safe.

Slowly you two assisted eachother out of the building. You both shielded your eyes as the police burst into the building. You parted from Sebastian as they checked up on him, making your way out the doors. That's when something caught your eye.

Leslie was walking off in the distance. You wondered how the boy had survived and had mixed feelings of happieness and sorrow that he was okay. But something was off in his stride.

Sebastian approached behind you, taking notice of what you were watching. Then out of nowhere that familiar ringing filled your skulls. 

You winced, squeezing your eyes shut tightly, trying to repress the pain and when you opened your eyes, Leslie was gone.

So that was it. It was over. Ruvik was officially gone. There was no rediscovering him this time.

Sebastian placed his hand on your shoulder and for once the tears were needed. But only a few fell as he led you down the stairs. You both needed away from Beacon. You both needed to rest and forget the nightmare you had lived. And you alone had to come to terms with what you had lost, and what you would never have again.


	16. Chapter 16

*Ruvik's POV*

That bastard managed to complicate my transition to the subject known as Withers. But I thankfully managed.

Finally I am free. I am back in the world an can finally destroy everything Mobius has worked for. But now as I stand here looking down at (f/n) restless body I wonder if I will ever see her again.

At this time she is of no use to me. She has served her purpose and I have finally recieved what I needed. But I can not help but feel a sense of sorrow knowing I am leaving her.

She has stayed by my side from the start. She cared for me when my cockroach of a father threw me away to rot in the basement.

She made all my experiments possible. Had it not been for her I may have never escaped my vile prison.

But the situation right now is not right. For now I must fall back into the shadows until everything is better off.

Someday we will be together once again, but for now she is better off believing I have fallen.

She has as much rights to send revenge down upon Mobius as I do. So when the time is right. . .

I will see you again my dear.


	17. Chapter 17

You had lost track of the days since your life had completely changed. Life hadn't been the same and you were no longer yourself. The therapist you had to see on a weekly basis claimed it was due to the horrors you had faced. You believed she was wrong. Truly you loved those horrors. You embraced them and cherished them, because those horrors were part of the man you had loved and cared for. Those horrors that continued to haunt you in your dreams were all you had left of him.

You wondered what Mobius was doing without Ruvik. Someone had told you that they had taken a young girl from the new Beacon Mental Hospital, and made her the new core of their corrupted STEM machine. Others said they were trying to find a way to recreate Ruvik. Either way your hatred for them festered. If they had never sent Jimenez none of this would have happened.

You had gone on to move into the apartment right next to Sebastian's. The two of you spoke on occasion and continued to be partners for the Krimson City Police Department. But you two were never sent out much anymore. Everyone coward in fear of the day one of you cracked and went on a killing spree, but more often than not everyone just didn't want to be the one to be blamed for you crumbling.

You were sitting on your bed, staring blankly at the wall, covered in sketches of the things you had seen in Ruvik's mind. The creatures the landscapes. The memories.

You were still staring when there came a soft tapping on your door. Turning your gaze you saw Sebastian in the doorway.

"I came to check on you. As usual," his voice was basically a whisper.

This was the daily routine. You both woke up and did practically nothing. Then when one of you felt up to it you would go and check on the other.

He turned his eyes to your bedroom wall. Sebastian had never seen this before.

"This isn't healthy (f/n)," he sighed.

You didn't respond. He returned your silence for a moment than forced on a false sense of excitement he always tried to use when he felt you needed out of the building.

"How about we go to that cafè you used to like so much, huh?"

You turned to him. The resignation and distaste evident in your eyes but Sebastian wasn't having it.

"C'mon. We'll get you all cleaned up and go out for a while. We both need it."

He walked to your side picking you up and carried you to the bathroom. Once there he set you down and began to run the shower.

"Do you think you can take your own clothes off?" He joked.

No response.

Sebastian sighed removing your clothes and his own. He knew how this would be and it was no longer awkward. Slowly he helped you into the shower, following closely behind, and began to scrub you down, being weary of the scars.

You got like this sometimes. You didn't want to move or have any contact with the outside world as you sank deeper into a bottle of whiskey. He hated seeing you like this. And today you seemed far worse than usual.

Once you were all cleaned up Sebastian dried off and got redressed, before rapping you in a towel and leading you back to your room.

He began to rumage through your closet and found a nice black dress with sunflowers on it.

"Here, how about this? It will look great on you." 

He frowned as your eyes became sadder, but a little spark of hope filled his heart as you reached out, taking the dress from his hands.

"My therapist says I should just move on Seb," you muttered softly.

He gave you a soft smile and nodded.

"It would be for the best (f/n), but no one is going to force you."

For the first time in ages you gave Sebastian a genuine smile, then turned getting dressed.

 

The drive in the car was quiet. Yet neither of you had much to talk about anyways. You two were odd. Your conversations mostly one sided or nonexistent, but you always knew what the other was thinking.

Upon arrival at the cafè you quickly sat down at a window seat and ordered a green tea smoothie, while Sebastian ordered a normal cup of coffee.

You had never been much of a coffee person. You never really drank it. Ruvik hated it so it was hardly ever something you had when you were locked away.

"Your drawings are amazing," Sebastian commented, breaking the silence. "Maybe you should have been a sketch artist instead of a detective."

You giggled slightly.

"It never really appealed to me. Drawing I mean. But these last few months I haven't had much else to do."

Sebastian nodded in understanding.

You both returned to silence when something caught your eye. A familiar white haired figure, watching you from a far table. Their eyes set directly on you, not even wavering.

Sebastian tried grabbing your attention, but when he failed he turned to see what you were staring ar and his eyes widened.

"Leslie?"

Upon recognition the figure stood and swiftly left the building.

"Wait!" You shouted, standing up so quickly you toppled over your chair as you began to run for the door.

"Wait (f/n) stop! Don't!"

You ignored Sebastian entirely, running out into the streets. Rain poured over your head and you turned frantically trying to relocate the familiar face. Tears seared your eyes and you were about to give up and turn back when the loud sound of a car horn filled your ears and everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

You slowly opened your eyes, the sunlight pouring through the window making your head throb.

"(f/n)? Are you awake?" Sebastian's voice came through the door. You were half tempted to ignore him but decided against it.

"Y-Yeah," you winced as you sat up in bed.

Slowly Sebastian entered the room and gave you a slight smile:

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, walking to the side of your bed.

"What happened?" You replied trying to shield the sunlight to reduce the pain.

"You chased Leslie out into the street and were hit by a car. Luckily you weren't injured to badly, but you do have a concussion."

You groaned, falling back onto the bed. Sebastian only chuckled.

"I have some work that I need to finish. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just take a shower and sleep or. . .Something."

Sebastian seemed satisfied and left you to yourself.

You layed in bed for what felt like a long time, thinking. You hadn't seen Leslie since the incident, and you were highly curious about his sudden appearance. With a sigh of frustration you got up and made your way to the shower.

The hot water felt amazing, washing the tension from your bones. You froze in your comfort when there was a shuffling outside the door. You waited as it stopped and did not feel the need to figure out what it was, returning to your comfort.

Eventually you left the shower, wrapping up in a towel and leaving the bathroom. As you opened the door and stepped out something brushed against your foot. Slowly you bent down and picked up a piece of paper. You looked around, trying to figure out if you were alone, then slumped onto your couch.

The paper was folded shut with a red R inscribed on the front. Slowly you opened it and your breath caught.

"Do you remember the sunflowers? How the swayed on warm summer day? Do you remember the night you came home to the blood on my hands? You never doubted me and you helped me with my work. It's time to finish what we started. Remember the flowers. Remember the fire.

-R"

You felt ready to puke. Was this some sick joke? You watched Ruvik die. Did you? He had needed Leslie to escape. Had he. . .

You got to your feet, swiftly getting dressed and grabbing the keys to your car.

You made your way out of the city as quickly as possible, your head racing. Heart pounding. If there was any chance that Ruvik was alive you were going to take it.

The familiar black gate came into, and your hands tightened around the steering wheel.

You put the car in park and made your way up to the gate. Confusion clouded your mind as you ran your hands over the slick black metal. But then determination struck and you made your way through the gate.

It was mostly empty besides a few sunflowers here and there. Maybe this was all a sick joke. But something caught your eye.

Slowly stepping forward you found what looked like a celar door, leading directly under ground. You hesitated, looking around. Finally taking a deep breath you pulled it open and went down a staircase that seemed endless.

You slowly grew anxious and almost turned back, when finally a familiar door came into view.

The door squeeked as it opened and you were shocked to find everything as you remembered it. The bed. The piano. But it was not all the same. It had been restored. You knew all of this had burned so someone had restored all of this.

That's when you saw it. The forbbiden door. The corridor behind it was empty and quiet. You held your breath as you crossed it and entered the labratory, hesitantly.

You were met by that familiar face.

"Leslie," you gasped. "How. . .Why. . .Is this a joke?!"

He just watched. A mocking smile on his face.

"I'm suprised you didn't notice, (f/n). Here help me with something." He walked over to one of the two bathtubs and climbed inside.

"You seem. . .well," you stated, inplanting the fleshy connector into the base of his neck. Leslie only chuckled in reply as he layed back.

"You know what to do," he grumbled.

Slowly you walked over to the switch. Leslie didn't seem himself. He seemed as if he was someone else. Someone so very familiar.

You pulled the switch and watched anxiously. Whatever was happening was nothing you understood.

Suddenly the familiar voice of Leslie screamed out and something shot forward from the other tub.

You were scared, slowly making your way around to get a view of whatever it was. Your eyes widened. You felt as if you were looking upon a ghost.

Slowly he approached. His scarred hand brushing against your face.

"You really didn't know?"

"H-How did.... How are you... I watched you die!! They killed you!! They... They..." 

You slumped to the floor, hypervenalating.

"It is a long story on how I managed to reconstruct myself," he began, crouching down so he was eye level with you. "But I had a temporary vessel." He turned to look upon Leslie's now dead, husk of a body.

"How long did you plan to leave me?" You growled. "Do you know how alone I was? Do you know what you have done to me? You-" You were cut off by his lips against yours.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It was for your own sake. You were only a pawn at first but. . .I did something unintentionally." His eyes locked with yours. "I fell in love with my finest creation. I love you, (f/n)."

You were filled with so much confusion. Shock, anger, fear, relief. Tears filled your eyes and you held his scarred face in your hands.

"I love you too, Ruvik. I always have."

He smirked in reply. "Good. Now we have work to finish."


	19. Chapter 19

One by one you and Ruvik worked on picking off Mobius agents. Once you had them Ruvik tore into their minds. Running many experiments trying to locate where they had moved everything to.

You both had been so focussed on destroying Mobius. There was no time for you two to just be together, and enjoy the fact that you were reunited.

You were laying on the bed, attempting to take a nap. Ruvik's work kept you up most nights, making sleeping almost impossible.

You finally started to dose off when you felt a warm body press against yours. A faint smile crossed your lips. This was real. He wasn't gone. Ruvik was here and you would never lose him again.

You trembled as rough lips brushed against your neck. Turning onto your other side you faced Ruvik. His expression showed exhaustion as well, and he slowly reached his hand out, carressing your face.

"You don't understand how hard it was to leave you (f/n)," he whispered softly.

You smiled sadly remembering how lonely and broken you were. Even with Sebastian looking after you he had become hollow. He was never the same.

"Tomorrow we land the final strike on Mobius." There was hatred and determination in his voice and you loved it. "But right now," he began again, bringing his face close to yours. "We have time to ourselves."

He planted his lips on yours and you returned the kiss. Eventually you parted and he stood up.

"Come, I have something to show you."

You stood up and yelped slightly as he picked you up onto his back. This was so unlike Ruvik. He was normall so set on his work and would only show small hints of affection. But you didn't mind. You cherished every moment like this.

Ruvik walked up the stairs and left the under ground rooms, heading outside.

"Close your eyes." His words were like an order but you did not mind.

All was quiet minus the sound of the gentle breeze. You felt the movements of Ruvik walking, and discovered you could fall asleep right her and now.

That's when you felt something soft rubbing against your skin. Reaching your hands out to the side you felt the familiar feel of large petals in your hand.

"You can open your eyes now (f/n)."

You did as Ruvik said and were completely awe struck. The sunflowers had been restored. They were everywhere. Flowing in the breeze. You got off Ruvik's shoulders and began to run around like you did when you were a child. Ruvik watched, a half smile on his face. That's when you noticed something out of the corner of your eye and froze.

That barn. So familiar. So heartbreaking. You kept your eyes locked on it as if waiting for it to burst into flame once more.

You jumped as Ruvik's fingers laced with yours.

"We don't have to go in if it is to much for you." You met Ruvik's eyes and saw the same faded sorrow you held in your heart, and you gave him a warm smile.

You squeezed his hand as you both began to walk towards the barn. Slowly, you opened the big doors and tears filled your eyes.

In the corner of the room there was a statue of Laura, you and Ruben, playing in the hay like you were the day tragedy struck.

"This is so we remember why we do the things we have been doing," Ruvik stated softly. His voice was shaken and you embraced him tightly. He returned the hug and pulled you down into a pile of hay. You giggled slightly and cuddled up against him, closing your eyes.

"Tomorrow we finally give Mobius what they deserve," he layed a kiss on your forehead as you slowly sunk into the warmth of his body. You yawned.

This was everything you could have imagined and tomorrow you could tear apart those who destroyed your life.

Slowly you were lulled to sleep by the feel of Ruvik's strong arms around you, and his heartbeat in your ear.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the morning of everything you and Ruvik had waited for. So much of the hatred, fear, and revenge that filled your lives could be relieved.

You were pacing outside. Hands shaking, a bottle of whiskey in your hands. You were waiting for Ruvik to be ready to go. Everything was finally happening. 

Your mind was going crazy. You took a huge of swig of whiskey and made your way to the field of sunflowers.

The petals brushed against your skin and it was soothing in a sense. There bright yellow color making you feel warm inside. Slowly you sat down. Taking shot after shot of whiskey. Maybe getting drunk wasn't your best idea but you were so shaken and unsure.

"Since when did you start drinking?"

You quickly turned and found Ruvik behind you.

"After the house burned down I just. . .sank," you mumbled, bringing the bottle back to your lips.

Ruvik quickly tore it away and threw it as far as he could.

"Today is not the day to get drunk (f/n). Today is the day those cockroaches burn."

You got to your feet and followed behind Ruvik, back to your car. Along the way you realized Ruvik had dawned on his old clothes and bandages. He almost looked eightteen. again.

The car ride was quiet. You had no idea how this was all going to work but you knew it would be bloody.

"So where are we going?" You asked curiously.

"Take a guess," Ruvik sighed in reply.

You were silent and mostly clueless. Ruvik only rolled his eyes.

"New Beacon Memorial Mental Hospital."

You wanted to beat your head off the steeringwheel at your own cluelessness. Mobius couldn't give up their old ways could they.

"So how are we getting in at least?"

"I'm have to pretend to be insane and-"

You couldn't do it. You couldn't repress the laughter. It was impossible.

"What's so funny?" Ruvik questioned, faining hurt.

"You don't have to pretend to be insane," you giggled. "But I get what we are doing."

You arrived at the hospital and gave Ruvik a last look. This was finally happening.

You got out of the car, Ruvik at your side. When you entered the building Ruvik began clawing at his skin and bandages. Mumbling and repeating to himself. Slowly you made your way up to the front desk and a bright nurse greeted you.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Uhm. . .Yes. My. . . Boyfriend there is something terribly wrong with him. Mentally."

"Let me see what I can do."

The nurse turned and began typing away at the computer. Your eyes averted to Ruvik and his white eyes locked with yours. You swear you saw the corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile, but it faded when the nurse answered a phone call.

"Hello? Oh. . .Are you sure?" She turned her eyes to the two of you for a moment. "Right away sir."

She pushed away from her desk and turned her attention to you, as two men in black suits came through a set of double doors.

"The doctor will see the two of you now."

You were both led through many hallways. The moans and cries of patients filled your ears. You reached an elevator and all of you stepped inside. Your hands began to shake again and Ruvik's hands reached for yours, trying to settle them.

When you reached the top of the hospital you and Ruvik were both grabbed roughly and pushed inside.

"I was wondering when you would come Ruvik. I see you brought your little toy," the man speaking had his back to you both but by the time he turned around more than half of his men were dead. You being the culprit, their blood decorating your clothes. His eyes scanned over all their tattered bodies on the floor. Ruvik only chuckled.

"My little "toy" get's the job done rather quickly. Now time for the main problem."

"Oh Ruvik," the man scoffed. "You don't think this is a suprise do you?"

Quickly the man pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet slipping from the barrel and into your stomach.

"NO!" Ruvik cried, fire filling his eyes.

Your hand fell to your stomach, the blood trickling through your fingers.

"R-Ruvik," blood dripped from your mouth and you crumbled to the ground.

You watched with darkened vision as the man grabbed Ruvik, tearing away the bandages.

"Back into the STEM world with you both. You have unfinished buisness."

Every sense faded for a moment as you watched a knife get burried into Ruvik's chest. The last thing you swear you saw were tears. Real tears slipping down his face.

Suddenly the familiar feeling of fluid enveloping your body filled you. A stabbing feeling in the base of your neck. You were numb. Frozen. But tears left your eyes as well. You were blank. Forgetting everything. 

You had hoped for so much and look what became of it all. Everything was almost perfect. You almost had everything you wanted. But the same people destroyed it all once again.

You were dying. There was no hiding that. You wouldn't be coming back. And Ruvik. . . Who knew what was becoming of him. You had lost. . .Everything. And there was no last chance to get it all back. 

It was over.


	21. Chapter 21

The air was thick with the sent of medicine and blood. Your body ached and you had no urge to move.

Was it possible? Where you still alive?

When you finally convinced yourself to open your eyes you found yourself far from it.

You were back in STEM. But Ruvik was not the one in control anymore. Maybe the rumors about that girl were right.

Slowly you got to your feet and found yourself in a crumbling version of the new Beacon Mental Hospital. You tried to recall what happened but found some things faint or, blurred. 

That was when you realized you did not remember your name.

"My name. . .What's my name? I. . ." You began to stumble around the lobby of the dilapitated building. You wondered about Ruvik. Where he could possibly be here.

That's when you heard footsteps behind you and you quickly turned. Before you stood the Keeper, a young teenage girl on his shoulders. The girl held a chain in her hand attached to a sickly looking beast. Your eyes widened. The girl was scarred by flames as well. The scars on her arms very similar to your own.

"This place is so familiar yet. . .It was recreated. The host was removed you replaced him," you couldn't even make sense in your own lost confusion.

Your eyes turned to the Keeper.

"How could I forget that face?"

The girl on his shoulders looked ready to burst. Something about you had set her off and she was ready to burst.

"Who are you?" She stated firmly. Practically ordering you to give up your identity.

"My name. . .I don't remember it," you mumbled. "STEM does that to a person. You forget yourself. The simple things at first. He never figured out how to fix that."

You went silent as the girl became more angry. What had you done wrong? Tears threatened your eyes and you wished so desperately that you were back in the barn, falling asleep in Ruvik's arms.

You watched in lost hope as the girl released the chained creature. You didn't care anymore. Your fate was sealed. But you had to warn the girl. You had to warn her about Mobius.

"You can't let them control you," you began swiftly. Wanting to finish before the monster reached you. "They killed you don't let them control you. You-" you fell silent as a tearing sensation pierced your stomach. At first you thought it was only the memory of the bullet. But when you looked down and saw the creatures leg had torn through you, you knew it was over.

Your body went limp, and you once again felt that odd sensation of being dragged, as the creature dragged you deeper into this familiar hell that would become your tomb.

Far off lost in this new terrain Ruvik felt it all in his gut. He knew something had been lost. He knew you were dead. He had failed. What was supposed to be the final act before you two went to a normal life, had turned into your murder. And he would not forget it. He would find the new host, who was no doubt the reason for your death here, and tear them apart, reclaiming his machine. If he could not destroy Mobius out there he would destroy them from within what they thought was their's.

He would escape again, but this time it would be far more catastrophic. For the last time someone he loved died there had been terrible consequences. And now someone had taken his last ray of hope.

Mobius would burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was Were I originally ended this fic, Thats why it kind of has a radish time to it. But a few months after I finished it I started it again, so yeah there is still more.


	22. Chapter 22

Your eyes fluttered open slightly, pain engulfing your body. That terrible creature that had dragged you away lie dead on the ground. Yet you were not dead beside it. Alive and confused you stood to your feet, but were thrown back to the ground as the earth shook, a shock of pain shooting through you. You could sense the world crumbling. No one was in control. Attempting to get to your feet once more you rested your hand on your stomach, feeling the wound the creature had left. Pulling it away you found it sticky with blood. How you weren't dead was a mystery but a mystery you could ignore for the moment as you made your way through the halls of the crumbling hospital. It was not long until you found yourself in the lobby and were thrown to the ground by another tremor.

Suddenly a familiar laugh filled the air and you ran out the front door and froze in shock. On a roof of a nearby building a familiar figure stood. That iconic burned skin and white robe, but when you went to call out his name everything flatered and you fell away into the darkness.  
\----------  
You shot upright out of the bath tubs and fluid you knew so well, and before you could even cough the fluid out of your lungs two men in black suits seized you.

"W-What the hell?" you choked out.

"It's been some time Mrs. Victoriano. We must say we are suprised you are still alive," that same man who had shoved you back into STEM spoke. His face still never visable to you.

"My name is (f/n) (l/n)," you growled.

"I disagree. You and Ruvik were practically a married couple without the ceremony," he stated. "But that is besides the point. There is a war waging and we can NOT have you interfering."

You watched closely, venom in your eyes, as he walked to the cylinder like container in the center of the room. A quiet gasp left your lips as you a witnessed the body of a young teenage girl, boney and weak, a long curtain of blonde hair concealing how damaged she was.

"When Ruvik escaped control of STEM was placed upon this girl. She has been even more succesful than Ruvik for the past few years. But we were unsure of who was more suited to run our machine," the man turned back to you and slowly approached. "Knowing you would come back to enact your revenge we waited. And once we got Ruvik back we threw him back in. Now, we wait to see who is the strongest."

You growled slightly, making sure he finally understood that every word he said only made you angrier. With a sigh he shook his head.

"Take her away."

The men who still held you started leading you to the exit, but before they got you out of the room you noticed Ruvik's body in the tub beside where you had been.

"Ruvik," you managed to shake yourself free of the men and ran to the side of the tub, placing your hands on the sides of his cold scarred face while tears escaped your eyes. "Come on Ruvik. . .you have to wake up. . .I need you."

The men were upon you once more, grabbing your arms.

"No. . .NO! LET ME GO!" They began dragging you once again. "RUVIK! NO!"

Metal doors slammed shut behind you as they dragged you away from STEM. You fought the best you could as they took you from room to room, before finally shoving you into a cell like room and locking you away.

You banged on the doors screaming as the men left you to rot. How had things come to this? You kept screaming until your voice became broken, slumping to the floor as tears flooded your eyes.

This isn't what you had wanted. None of this. Curling up in a ball you forced yourself to sleep, trying to escape to the world you had craved.


	23. Chapter 23

You were locked away for days. Food, if you could even call it that, was given to you once a day, twice if you were lucky, however you never ate a bite. It hurt like hell, but nothing matched the pain you felt knowing Ruvik could be getting killed by some girl at this very moment, and you were not there to even attempt to save him.

You were curled up in the far, left corner of the room as usual when suddenly the door was opened, light cutting through the deep darkness of the room and burning your eyes. Raising your arms as a shield you noticed the now common faceless man.

"Get up," his voice was firm and he sounded clearly irritated.

You stumbled to your feet, weak from your lack of food intake, and slowly followed him towards the core room that held the STEM machine.

"Things must not be going as planned if you are dragging me back up here," you stated smugly.

You half hoped he would lash out at you and give you a reason to beat him to the ground, but to your dissapointment he remained calm and kept his composure.

"Things are going slower than anticipated. Neither Ruvik nor Cara are motivated enough to swiftly end the situation. They are taking it at their own pace."

"Cara?" You asked quizzically.

"That is the girl in the center of the room," he stated flatly, opening the twin metal doors, giving you another view of the girl held in the tank like a trophy. "Some people here have grown attached to her. The agent who retrieved her would not allow ys to cut her apart. So we have to keep her together."

Letting out a huff you slouched slightly, not even slightly interested in what he was saying.

"So why would you expect me to fucking help you?" You smirked, trying so hard to piss him off.

"I don't expect you to," the same two black suited men you saw on a daily basis seized you and forced you into a tub. "I demand that you do."

You yelled and winced as the flesht cord that connected your brain to STEM was shoved into the back of your neck, slowly going quiet as your mind faded into the machine.

It wasn't long till your eyes were opening and you found yourself on a road in the middle of a crumbling town. Everything was worse than before. Nothing was solid.

"This place just keep going farther into hell," you groaned.

Before you could get to your feet the man from Mobius appeared, grabbing you by your hair and dragging you down the street. You cried and screamed at him, but when you did not seem to be making enough noise he pulled out a gun and shot you in the leg. You froze up before letting out an ear splitting scream, and it wasn't long after that the Keeper appeared along with Ruvik. His white eyes widening as he watched you being dragged behind the man.

"(f/n)?"

You were thrown to the ground before Ruvik, but before you could get up to embrace him a heavy foot was on your back, a gun to your head.

"Mobius," Ruvik growled.

"Things are taking longer than we would like," the man stated firmly. "So I brought some incentive to move things along." He pressed the gun against your head harder. "We have your little lover in our control until you either come out dead or alive, and trust me when I say she is not being treated nicely."

Ruvik looked down upon your broken form. Your boney frame and sad, sunken eyes. Tears threatened to escape but Ruvik knew now was not the time to shed them.

"I'll give you a moment to remember what you are missing," the man released you from under his foot, the gun removed from your head.

With the assistance of Ruvik you quickly got up, embracing him and locking your lips with his. His hands cupped your face, deepening the kiss. When the two of you finally tore apart tears stained your faces.

"I-I thought you were dead," Ruvik whispered, trying to hide his tears from Mobius.

You quickly whiped them away, embracing him once more.

"I thought I was dead too," you laughed half-heartedly. "You have to get out of her alive, Ruvik. I need you back."

"The girl in control is strong," his eyes turned to the Keeper who had been standing idly by, unsure of what was going on. "She even controls the Keeper."

Unable to stay apart the two of you locked lips once more but it was only seconds later that everything began to falter in your eyes. The man smirked as he could sense the panic flooding your mind.

"No. . .no just a while longer," you sobbed half to yourself.

Everything faded. You were gone leaving Ruvik with only the ghost of your presence. He blankly stared at where you had once stood, tears he couldn't hide trickling down his face.

"Remember Mr. Victoriano. That is what you are losing," then the man faded as well.

You sat up in the bathtub sobbing. Your hands trying to remember the feeling of Ruvik's scarred skin against them. Your mind trying to hold the image of his half smile he always gave in your presence, but it was all drifting away like dust.

The men went to grab you and drag you back to your cell, but you swiftly got from the tub and made your own way back. You needed to be alone. Lost in your memories. As you entered one of the men came to lock the door.

"Tomorrow you are being released back into normal life. We have no use of here, but we will be watching."

You just stared at him blankly as he closed and locked the door, leaving you to the only thing you had ever known.


	24. Chapter 24

"(f/n)? (f/n)?" A calm, deep voice called out to you. A rough hand running over your arm.

Opening your eyes you saw Ruvik before you in the darkness, his signature half smile across his face. In shock you reached your hand out to touch his face, but he faded away as quickly as he had appeared.

The door to your cell creaked open, light landing on your pale face.

"Come along," you stepped out as the suited man asked you to and followed behind him.

You became confused, however, when you were lead in the opposite direction and brought into a mostlt empty room. The only objects were a form of chair that looked like it could be a torture device. Man bags and syringes of chemicals layed upon the surgical tables around the chair, the faceless man watching you intently.

"Sit, (f/n). I am sure you are eager to leave. We have a gift to give to you before you go," you slowly approached the chair as he spoke, and hesitated before sitting.

Before you could react your wrists and ankles were chained to the chair, three doctors suddenly appearing and picking up the syringes. One by one the needles were stabbed into your veins. Chemicals mixing with your blood. Your nerves screamed, your heart cried, voices that were not your own spoke out in your head, yet through it all you didn't flinch. Your face never changed. Only a few tears left your eyes, because your pain was impossible to express. The chemicals and drugs clouded everything, and suddenly with a jolt you discovered yourself now in the passenger seat od a car, driving down the dreary streets of Krimson City.

"I was wondering if you'd ever make it back," that voice so cold and familiar, you turned to look upon Sebastian's empty face.

His features darker. His eyes sadder.

"Sebastian?" your voice was hardly above a whisper and he looked to you with a fake smile.

"I knew Mobius had you. So when I got a call from New Beacon saying a patient I knew was ready for pick up I knew it was you," his voice held a large amount of pitty, somewhat angering you.

Ruvik had taught you never to take pitty from anyone. That you were strong and didn't need their sympathy, but. . .Ruvik wasn't around.

You looked out the window as Sebastian pulled up infront of the apartment building you had stayed in after your first trip in STEM had ended. Slowly, you stepped out of the car when suddenly your head began to ring. Voices coming in from every direction.

When you finally shook them off you found yourself back in the chair in the stupid hospital, the doctors administering the last of the drugs. The voices never went away.

Kill him. You know you want to.

Not safe. Not safe. Not safe.

Run. Run while you can.

They are watching you. They see your thoughts.

They want you dead. Any moment they will attack.

They destroyed you.

Destroyed your life.

Kill them.

Kill them!

KILL THEM!

"There has been a change of plans Mrs Victoriano," the faceless man spoke, cruelty evident in his voice. "You will not be leaving this facility. Instead you will be. . .assisting with a STEM's twin project. You are to useful to let go. My apologies."

The doctors removed you from the chair, and shocking even yourself you began to kick and scream, trying to fight as they strapped you to a medical table. They dragged you off to a room you assumed was on the other end of the hospital. A machine similar to STEM filled the room. Except in place of tubs there were tanks, and instead of a glass case, cylinder in the center of the room there was only wires.

Flipped onto your stomach you felt helpless as the doctors tore away your clothing, and cut open your flesh. Warm blood trickling down your back. Sudden shocks of sensations filled your body as your nerves were connected to wires and tubes. An excrutiating stabbing feeling filled your neck and head as a large cord was planted into the base of your neck. Your screams filled the room, echoing off the walls and making the medical staff cover their ears.

When your screams finally subsided you were raised up and left as a empty, motionless, dangling center piece in the center of the room.

More tears flooded from your eyes as a form of helmet was placed upon your skull, the cold metal sending faint chills down your numb spine. When the needles shot through your skull you didn't even flinch. It was as if your mind was being extracted, leaving your body an empty husk.

Everything faded to black, still, cool, silence enveloping you, but there was a sudden mix of sensations. Pain. Joy. Sorrow. Pleasure. Guilt. Anger. All filling your head at once as the voices returned, but they weren't any ordinary voices.

They killed me. They ripped me apart, and took what they needed.

Losing our minds. Losing our minds. Losing our minds.

KILL HIM!

You're mine.

Destroy them.

I will destroy what they wish to control.

I'm sensing a conflict of interests.

Make them regret what they have done to you!

The voices were foreign yet mixed with one so familiar. The sensations slowly became normal, and then there was a sudden spark. A false wind whipped at your face. Fake rain drops peppered your skin. Slowly opening your eyes you found yourself before the start of all this madness. That house where you had met Ruvik. Where you were locked away with him for so many years. Looking upon it brought tears to your eyes and anger to your heart. Fire filled your soul as your mind was set upon one thing. Getting back to Ruvik. Once that was done you were rip Mobius apart once and for all from the inside out. 

A familiar saying filled your mind, but they were not uttered by a dark, rough voice. Instead they were spoken by your own cold, calm voice.

I will destroy what they wish to control.


	25. Chapter 25

The rain poured over you as you stood outside the house. It had been days since you were shoved into this fake world. You refused to enter the house not wanting to be haunted by the ghosts of your past. Occasionally you could hear the ghosts of your memories echo from within it's walls, sending a rush of emotions through you, forcing the tears you tried to ignore to escape.

You sat in the mud outside the house, listening to the haunting memory of your own childish laughter. Memories were as haunting as that childish fear of a monster under your bed, however it is much harder to outgrow memories.

The laughter faded but not long after ghostly apparitions apeared directly in front of you. Slowly you lifted your eyes and a fresh wave of tears over took you. It was the memory of the day you had left for Krimson City. Ruvik's hand tightly grasped in yours. You watched it play out as the two familiar figures went in for a parting kiss. The memory began to distort and you panicked trying to find a way to stop it. The figures faded, and you let out a broken sigh. However a few moments later they reapeared and the memory replayed. You watched as this happened a few times, realizing you had somehow caused it to repeat itself constantly.

Your eyes never left Ruvik. Slowly you tried to reach out and touch him, forgetting he wasn't real. Your hand slipped through his figure and slowly lowered.

Stumbling to your feet you watched on as many other ghost like figures came into view. All your memories playing out at once. It was overwhelming. The voices eating up the silence.

Slowly you made your way through the past, listening to sounds of familiar screams off in the distance. They didn't phase you anymore. 

You pushed open the front door just as two little children ran past you. A little boy chased down the girl before him, both giggling along the way. Eventually the boy managed to tackle her to the floor, pinning her down. They both continued to laugh for sometime.

"Ruben," the girls voice was small and had a slight echo to it. "Your face is red."

The little boy quickly got to his feet and ran off again.

"Ruben!" the girl called after him.

"You have to catch me (f/n)!"

You yourself run off and fade away, only for the memory to replay over again.

Tears streamed down your cheeks as you Slowly made your way to the basement. As you descended the stairs you watched the vault like door come into view. When you reached it you gently placed your hand against it, contemplating if you should even open it. With a deep breath you pushed it open. Your heart stopped and you choked up, unable to breath.

Crammed together inside the tiny room was every moment, every second, Ruvik and you had spent together within these walls. You sat at the piano, on the bed, against the wall. Your eyes darted around frantically trying to take everything in. It became to overwhelming and you let yourself crumble to your knees and let out a sorrowful and angry scream. The memories flickered and faded like static on a television. There you layed for a moment, sobbing in a tiny ball like a child.

Eventually you returned to your feet and slowly made your way to one of the beds. Turning your eyes to what had once been your bed you saw many entangled bodies, appearing like a fuzzy white mass on the bed. You looked to Ruvik's bed and saw a single ghostly image of him fast asleep. He looked peaceful and alone. You wondered what was going on with him at that moment. Was he dead? Was he alive? Was he trying to find his way back to you? You may never know. 

Walking back to the door you flicked off the light switch, wanting to be enveloped in complete darkness. It was pointless. The ghostly memories out up the room with a sad white light. The tears returned to your eyes and you made your way to the bed once more, laying down beside Ruvik's faded body, getting as close as you could without disturbing the image. Slowly, you closed your eyes, trying to ignore the haunting images of the past.

\----------

Your eyes shot open, and you quickly sat up on the bed. It Was pitch black. The memories were gone.

"(f/n)," the voice was but a whisper.

Everything went silent once more and you sat, motionless. Suddenly the earth shuddered and your head throbbed. You held your head in your hands for what felt like ages. Finally, it stopped.

Slowly lifting your head you realized the lights had been turned back on, and what was before you made your heart race.

"Impossible," you whispered, reaching out your hand and resting it on Ruvik's scarred face. "This isn't real."

"We don't have much time," Ruvik replied softly.

"How?" his white eyes locked with yours and he have you that hypnotizing half smile.

"They are running a test. Mobius is seeing if they can connect multiple core STEM subjects and use them as once giant machine. It won't take them long," he reached up, resting his hand against yours.

You both stayed still for a moment, but it was not long before your lips crashed together. The kiss was wanting and full of passion, but also mixed with a tinge of sorrow.

However, you both froze when there was a sudden tremor. Your eyes locked once more. Another tremor.

"No," you choked.

"I'm sorry (f/n)," Ruvik stayed sadly.

"They can't take you from me yet," you cried.

His body began to waver and fade like your memories had.

"(f/n) They are planning on releasing you. They don't need you as a core subject anymore," he Was almost gone. "Bring them down."

Before you could reply he was gone, and the tears left your eyes. It was always like to him to worry more about the work than to take a moment to tell you that he loved you. You need he did but now more than ever you needed to hear those words. With a sigh you layed back down onto the bed, just as the ghosts returned.


	26. Chapter 26

The light was blinding but you had no way to shield your eyes. You were strapped down as one by one the wires and tubes were removed from your body. Eventually the straps were removed and you slowly sat up. Blinking a few times you looked around the room at all the doctors moving around, and watched as one of the black suited men came over to you.

"You are allowed to leave mam," he stated, handing you a black trench coat to cover up your torn clothes.

No response left your lips, but you nodded slipping the coat over you and began to follow the man to the exit. On your way you passed the doors that led to were Ruvik and the young girl was held. You stopped and stared at the door longingly.

"What's the hold up?"

You turned your attention back to the suited man and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are they letting me go?" you questioned. It didn't seem like Mobius to randomly let you go.

"The project you were to be used for was abandoned. You are no longer of use to us," without another word he started walking again. 

You waited till he was out of sight and slowly slipped into the room. The air was thick with the sent of medicine and a tinge of what smelled like blood. To your surprise the room was empty besides the girl in the tank and Ruvik. 

Shakily you made your way to the tub, looking down upon his broken body. Tears flowed from your eyes as you rested your hands upon his face.

"You need to get out of there you asshole," you sobbed. "I need you here. I can't lose you again."

Not long after the words were spoken the suited man came back in.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

You quickly kissed Ruvik's forehead before the man seized you and began to drag you away.

"Let him go!" you screamed, but you knew it was hopeless.

The man dragged you out into the raining streets of Krimson city, the sky crying with you.

"Keep her away from here. If we see her again we will kill her," you looked up to see who the man was speaking to and were shocked when you saw Sebastian before you.

Sebastian nodded and the man released you. The two of you only stared at each other for a moment before embracing each other, causing you to cry more.

"Come on lets get you out of here," he opened the passenger door for you and you slipped inside.

You arrived back at Sebastian's appartment and he quickly handed you a key.

"Are these the keys to my old appartment?" you looked to him as you spoke and he returned a slight smile.

"Joseph helped me continue to pay the rent. We were always hoping you would eventually come back," his smile widened a bit and you looked at the key in your hands. "Everything is the way you left it. A little cleaner maybe."

You nodded and turned on your heels, walking to the appartment next door. You put in the key, unlocking the door and pushed it open. Taking a deep breath you glanced around your gloomy living room. The empty kitchen. You absorbed the silence and allowed it to remind you How utterly alone you were once again.

Walking into the kitchen you got a drink of water, contemplating on what you would do. You were hurt. Angry. Never knowing if you would be back in Ruvik's arms. You looked absent mindedly into the glass, dreaming of the past, when suddenly you began to feel sick to your stomach. Quickly, you set down the glass and rushed into the bathroom, throwing up the little contents in your stomach. You sat on the floor of the bathroom for a long while, waiting to see if the sudden sickness was over. When you were finally certain you left the bathroom and turned into your bedroom.

All the drawings of Ruvik and his creatures were exactly as you had left them. You reached out your hands and brushed your fingers against the curling pages, every emotion imaginable rushing through you. You had managed to capture his eyes so perfectly. They almost looked real.

The tears returned once again as you collapsed onto your bed. Your sobs overtook you as did your emotional exhaustion. Before you knew it you were in a restless sleep.

\----------  
*Ruvik's P.O.V.*

This girl was driving me mad. Her constant threats and her claims that she was stronger. Yet she could hardly keep the world together. It was easy to distort. Things are easy to destroy when fueled by pain and hatred, as well as a longing for something.

The night they connected (f/n) and I I could have screamed and torn that machine apart from the inside. These cockroaches only making me suffer. Trying to break my will and bend me to what they needed.

They want to fuse the girl and I together somehow. Have both our minds running the machine. There attempts are pointless. I will break her and when I get out I will destroy Mobius.

I can feel (f/n) love holding me. It makes me feel like my feet are concrete and there is an iron ball wrapped around my ankle. Her love mixed with my own is a heavy weight for me to carry, but it pushes me on.

Everyone is expendable. Every. Single. Last. One.


	27. Chapter 27

*Ruvik's P.O.V.*

My hands are trembling and I don't know why. Is it possible. . .could this girl beat me? No. What am I thinking? This pathetic little whore is nothing. She thinks she can go and wreck everything. She believes she is stronger, and if I begin to believe that too I am no better than her.

(f/n). . .my dear (f/n). I wonder where you are. I wonder what those cockroaches are doing to you. How dare they strip you away from me and believe they can make me their puppet. I swore to destroy them. 

I have failed you.

\----------

Your mind was blank. No complete thought could enter your mind or leave your mouth. Your brain had become a trap. An empty space forcing you into the dark decent of loneliness you feared so much.

Sitting in a booth at a local café, you stared down into a black cup of coffee, waiting for Joseph to arrive. Since you had been released by Mobius you had only been around Sebastian, refusing to leave your apartment. However, with a little encouragement Sebastian had convinced you to meet Joseph for a bit. 

You lifted your head when the small ding of the bell over the door way chimed out. A slight, but weak, smile filled your lips as you watched Joseph walk over to you. He returned the smile, his a bit brighter. As he slid into the seat across from you he looked down into your cup and chuckled. 

"Coffee as black as your soul, like always," he remarked as a slight tint of pink washed over his face.

You just jokingly rolled your eyes and waved over a waitress so Joseph could order something. You watched him closely as he ordered. His figure had become more lean and dark circles surrounded his eyes. They seemed so empty and tired. Being trapped in S.T.E.M. had really affected him in the worst of ways. You hoped that some of the Joseph you knew still remained.

"So where is your morbid lover?" he chuckled.

You expected his question to come out of anger, but when you looked into his eyes you saw he was only teasing. Like a friend who just discovered that you had a crush on the star quarterback of the football team.

"Trapped," your voice came out raspy. Sebastian joked that you would lose it if you didn't start talking more.

Joseph cocked an eyebrow, hinting at you to continue. Slightly clearing your throat you let out a sigh. Your eyes met again, his looked as if they were urging you to continue.

"Mobius is still holding him captive as one of their little play things," you began. "He is competing against some girl for control of S.T.E.M."

"That thing is still running?" Joseph seemed truly shocked and you nodded in reply.

"They almost kept me for some other experiment, but apparently I wasn't good enough. The experiment was scrubbed," your eyes fell back to your coffee that had now gone cold.

Another warm smile worked it's way onto Joseph's face. "Good thing you weren't good enough for them," Joseph remarked. "Or else I may have never seen you again."

You returned Joseph's smile and for the first time since your seperation from Ruvik it was a warm happy one. Joseph was your best friend and practically your brother, but above everything else he was the one who always knew how to make you feel like yourself again.

"So how has four eyes been?" you snickered playfully. 

Joseph squinted his eyes at as if you had insulted him, but his smirk gave his amusement away. But slowly his face darkened.

"In honesty it has been rough," his eyes fell to the coffee before you. "Sebastian and I hardly get called in for work anymore. I've had to consider picking up another job. After what happened," his voice trailed off and you noticed tears in his eyes.

"Joseph is everything alright?" you were worried. Clearly something else had happened while you were still missing. You watched his eyes dart around the table as if trying to delay the subject, but finally a shaky sigh left his throat and he locked eyes with you.

"Dad died," he finally stated.

Shock rattled your brain. You could only imagine what that had been like for Joseph. To wake up and have his father gone. You didn't know what to say and proceeded to just gently place your hand on top of Joseph's.

"I can only imagine how terrible that was for you," you said softly. "I know the pain of losing a parent and know that's something no one should have to feel."

Joseph gave you a weak half smile. Questions swirled in your head about what had happened and howbhr had died but it seemed like now was not the time.

"So," Joseph began, suddenly perking up slightly and locking his eyes with yours. "Do you plan on coming back to work?"

He seemed hopeful. You had never even thought upon the idea. It did not seem likely, but you realised it would be a good way to keep your mind of things. Even better the job would allow you to look into Mobius and try to find a way to get Ruvik back. With a half smile, and warm eyes you nodded.

"Yes, I think I will."


	28. Chapter 28

You sat at your dining room table, your hair swept back by a headband a few loose strands falling in your eyes. Your eyes raced over the information on the screen before you. You had gotten into Mobius's computer systems and were searching their data banks for information on Ruvik. So far nothing had come up.

You let out a slight sigh, slumping back in your seat. Tomorrow you started back at the KCDP and part of you couldn't wait. However the rest of you wanted to curl up in a ball and sob over the fact that Ruvik was missing, but you couldn't. You had promised yourself you were done loathing yourself and instead of waiting for a miracle you were taking matter into your own hands. You scooted back from the desk and got to your feet, stretching your legs. You were clad in nothing more than an over sized t-shirt and black underwear. Large glass placed on the bridge of your nose. Just then there was a knock at the door. Forgetting your lack of attire on your abdomen you strutted to the door and flung it open. Before you stood a red face Joseph.

"Jo-jo," you exclaimed, shocked by his presence.

"I-I uhm was just checking that you were still coming into work tomorrow," his face was beat red, and he stumbled over his words.

You couldn't help but giggle. He looked like an embarrassed little boy.

"Of course I am Joseph," you gave him a reassuring smile.

"O-Okay good," he tried to return the smile but it faded. "I also wanted to check on how you were doing without. . .Ruvik around."

Your own smile fell as well as you tried to ignore the terrible ache that filled your heart.

"Yes," your voice was quiet. "Just terribly lonely. Nightmares and stuff."

You both stood in silence for a long while. Awkward glances slipping in between the two of you. 

"You can come in if you'd like," you stated. "I know you live on the other side of town. The couch is open."

Joseph seemed to ponder the thought but his face fell more and he shook his head in response.

"No, it's best if I don't. Goodnight (f/n)," and with that he was gone, but before the door could even close Sebastian was there.

"Seb," you sighed slightly in shock.

"I was coming to check on you but it seems as if Joseph best me to it," he chuckled slightly before becoming serious once more. "Are you alright?"

You wanted to say yes. To make it clear to everyone that you were much better and didn't need everyone to babysit you. But the words wouldn't come out. You weren't quite there yet.  
Your eyes just locked with Sebastian's and he understood. He smiled slight. 

"Come on," he whispered as he led you back to his apartment. 

Once inside your made your way into his bedroom and crawled under the blankets like a child. He chuckled as he watched your little display before you curled up in a tiny ball. Sebastian turned to leave but you called after him like you always did. He turned to look at you.

"Stay," your voice was so small, almost non existent.

He smiled and walked over and layed in the bed beside you.

"Go to sleep, (f/n)."

This was normal. Anytime you weren't okay Sebastian allowed you to find comfort in his bed. There was no touching, no loving words, just the comfort of another humans presence to make you feel safe. It almost always helped, and soon you fell into a restless sleep.

\----------

Ruvik was trapped. Your eyes were locked on his lifeless body floating in the tub. Glass covered the top so you couldn't reach him. No matter how hard you screamed or banged on the glass, nothing worked.

The noises of the monsters kept closing in. The dead, the patients that failed and became Haunted. They were coming for you. Coming for Ruvik. You felt cold dead hands on your throat, but instead of finding an ordinary Haunted you were locked in a staring contest with the cold, empty eyes of Joseph. Boils oozed on his face and his skin was a sickly purple. The growls that left him were in human. You screamed and screamed but they wouldn't stop. You ran and ran, abandoning Ruvik's body. But time after time lifeless hands seized you and tore at your skin, and the more it happened the more you screamed.

\----------

*Sebastian's P.O.V.*

It was all quiet. (f/n) looked so peaceful and as badly as I hated that grotesque man I wanted him to escape for her sake. However, the stillness was broken when her frightened voice pierced the air. She sat up screaming, her hands clawing at her skin as if she was pulling something off.

"No! No! No! NO!" 

She wouldn't stop screaming. No matter how loud I shouted her name she scream until her throat was raw and her voice raspy. She just kept screaming and screaming and screaming.

"(f/n) wake the fuck up!" with one final shout and a shaking of her shoulders and she awoke from her nightmares already sobbing before she collapsed into my arms. Her body still shook as I brushed my fingers through her hair trying to calm her. There was no doubt in my mind that someone heard her screams and I knew the police would arrive momentarily. I wanted to calm her before the head of the KCPD arrived. He needed is both for work and couldn't see her like this.

Ruvik needs to escape.


	29. Chapter 29

You sat at your old desk back at the KCPD. It was your first day back to work and it had been slower than you ever remembered. Not a single case or any form of file had been given to you all morning. It was as if someone was holding back your work. Just then there was a soft tap at your office door and in walked the head of the KCPD. 

"Boss," you sighed somewhat shocked.

"Hey, (f/n)," he greeted. "I came to see how you were doing. Sebastian said you had a rough night."

You sighed once more and rubbed your hands on your face. Of course Sebastian had gone and told someone about your fit in the middle of the night. Everyone was holding back work on purpose.

"Yes, I'm fine sir, really."

He gave a slight nod before handing you a manila folder.

"Joseph said you were the best person to come to with this," his voice was a very hushed whisper. "We have a lead on Mobius." your eyes widened. "After they killed and abducted so many we decided we needed to track them and shut them down." his gaze rested on you waiting for a reply. When no reponse came he added on. "And I was told that man you were involved with is their captive."

You met his gaze and a determined smile crossed your lips.

"I'll get right on this sir," you stated firmly. "You can count on me."

He nodded satisfied and left you alone. Almost right after he left you tore into the file, eager to get a move on. Even after your release it seemed they still held up in Beacon Memorial which you thought was shocking. You were certain if anyone knew their location they would move on. So why stay? They currently had a few people in their possesion. Their files were enclosed as well.

Victoria Johnston  
Gender: F  
R: Caucasian  
Age: 27  
Height: 5' 6"  
E/C: Green  
H/C: Brown  
Last seen: at a park with her 9 year old daughter. Officer found daughter alone, clueless on location of mother.

Mhaya Cita  
Gender: F  
R: Egyptian  
Age: 19  
Height: 5' 0"  
E/C: Brown  
H/C: Black  
Last Seen: in her dorm room by her room mate. Room mate left for half an hour. Came back and Mhaya was gone. No sign of forced entry or anything stolen.

Cara Young  
Gender: F  
R: Caucasian  
Age: 6 at time of disappearance  
Height: 3" 9' at time of disappearance  
E/C: Green  
H/C: Blonde  
Last Seen: in her cell at Beacon Memorial Hospital.

Ruben Victoriano  
Age: Uknown  
R: Caucasian  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
E/C: Grey (practically white)  
H/C: Blond  
Last Seen: Agents held by Mobius identified seeing Victoriano.

You spread out the confirmed Mobius prisoners across your desk. You also found two more files that were suspected to be abducted by Mobius.

Shanay Williams  
Age: 49  
R: African American  
Height: 5' 6"  
E/C: Brown  
H/C: Black  
Last Seen: family saw her and husnand off at the airport 6 months ago. Both were taking a trip to Florida to meet friends. Both never returned. 

Anthony Williams  
Age: 52  
R: African American  
Height: 6' 9"  
E/C: Blue  
H/C: Black  
Last Seen: See Shanay Williams

You sat back in your seat and pondered what Mobius could possibly want with all these people. You knew why they wanted Ruvik and Cara. But why the others? You continue to glance over the folders and didn't noticed Sebastian enter your office. He watched you intently for a moment before clearing his throat. You looked up from the folders and met his eyes.

"Oh, Sebastian. Hey," you greeted quietly.

His eyes fell over your desk.

"What's all this?" his voice was laced with concern.

"Files of people held captive by Mobius," you replied.

"Why do you have those?" his voice was suddenly full of anger.

"Boss gave me the case," you tried to your voice calm, hoping he wouldn't take it too seriously.

"You are the last person he should have given that case to," he spat. "Do you not remember what those people put us through?! Do you know what they are putting Ruvik through?!"

"Of course I-," you were cut off.

"They will get their hands on you again. And this time they won't be nice enough to let you go (f/n)."

Your blood was boiling. You jumped up causing your chair to almost fall over and leaned forward locking your eyes with his.

"I know the risks perfectly well. But I will NOT leave Ruvik and other people in their to suffer! If they had Myra stuffed in that terrible machine would you just let them have her? Just let her do terrible things to her?" by the look in his vein you clearly hit a nerve. "You can either help me on this or fuck off Sebastian. If you want to help me be ready to leave at 7:30 sharp tomorrow morning," and with that you uprighted your chair and sat back down.

Sebastian was still for a moment. Hurt apparent in his eyes. He opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but decided against it and left you alone. You didn't mean to hurt him, but he just needed to understand. You had a lead and you needed to follow it. No one could change that.


	30. Chapter 30

You were parked in your car right outside the KCDP. You didn't expect Sebastian or Joseph to show up, mainly you were only hoping for this was a case you didn't want to go alone. Just as you were about to give up the passenger side door opened as well as the door behind you and two familiar figures stepped in. You all exchange a glance before you let on a smile and Joseph and Sebastian returned it. Just as you turned the car back on it began to rain and you slowly pulled away from the curb.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Sebastian questioned.

You gave him a sideways glance. Before returning your eyes To the road.

"Leslie's old hospital. That one Jimenez's brother ran," your voice was confident but you felt weary glances on your back. "A Mobius agent has been seen going in and out. While I don't believe that is where they are holding all those people I believe we can get information."

"That's a smart way to think," you heard Joseph say. You couldn't tell if he was being genuine or sarcastic.

All of you were silent for a moment before you felt Sebastian's eyes resting intently upon you.

"What is wrong Sebastian?" you inquired.

"I am aware of the touchy subject, but why do you love Ruvik?"

You were silent and didn't reply. You couldn't explain your feelings for the man If you tried  
It just didn't happen.

"Are you going to answer me?" Sebastian sounded slightly annoyed.

"We are here," you ignored his question as you pulled up to an old wooden building. So familiar even though you had only seen it in someone else's memory.

All three of you exited the car and looked around uneasily. There were three buildings in the area and without a word you all knew to split up. Joseph and Sebastian went into the circular clearing where two of the houses could be entered as you entered the main building. It was dark and quiet, the floorboards groaning beneath your feet. You thought you heard voices.

"Who do you think you are?"

The voice was so familiar and ghost like.

"I know who you are, "Seb"."

You couldn't get closer to the voice. It was like it was all around you. When you reached stairs the descended into a basement you slowly began to go down them, listening as you went.

"I know what you crave, what you fear... Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do? Poor little Joseph couldn't... Too bad they dragged you into this. But either way, you're mine to do with as I please."

You listened to the rough voice but found the basement empty. You rested your hand on your gun before you slowly began to feel dizzy. You stumbled towards the right wall to brace yourself. Your hand rested on something slimy and wet. Slowly you pulled your hand from the wall, it was tainted crimson.

"Blood," you mumbled before falling to your knees. Your eyes slowly began to flutter shut, everything going dark around the edges. Just as your eyes began to completely shut what little you could see was blocked by a very scarred chest that seemed to slowly approach you. As badly as you wanted to open your eyes you couldn't. Finally the odd weakness consumed you and you completely collapsed to the floor.

"What do you fear little one?"

\----------

"(f/n)? (f/n), are you okay?"

You were awoken by Sebastian calling your name and sitting you upright. Hardly managing to open your still heavy eyes you looked at him.

"Seb?"

"Are you okay? What happened?" he seemed genuinly concerned.

"I heard a voice. Ruvik's voice. They were definitely here," you stated excitedly. You looked around and saw only Sebastian. "Where's Joseph?"

Both of you quickly made your way to the building Joseph entered. All was silent. There was no basement so you scouted out the downstairs before making your way upstairs and what you both saw was shocking.

"You merely drag them down. You're a worthless little roach that they can't rely on."

"Stop it.."

"Useless. You can't protect them. You'll never protect them."

"Stop it!" 

"Joseph!" you couldn't watch anymore and you quickly ran to his side and embraced him.

"(f/n)..."

The voice was not Joseph's. You looked up as the ghostly image of Ruvik reached for your face and disappeared as it made contact. You all were still. No one knew what to say or do as Joseph coughed in your arms.

"So," Sebastian finally spoke up. "Where to next?"


	31. Chapter 31

When you left the old hospital Sebastian suggested that he would be the one to drive while you sat in the back with Joseph. Joseph was a fragile person and hadn't been doing so well since you all had escaped S.T.E.M. He had started coughing on and off pretty badly and you couldn't tell why. You held his hand trying to comfort him as his head rested on your shoulder.

"Where should we go next?" Sebastian questioned, watching you from the rearview mirror.

You sat in thought for a moment. While you should stop and allow Joseph to rest you couldn't help but want to keep going when you were already on to something. As if he had read your thoughts Joseph spoke up.

"Don't think of stopping, (f/n). I'm fine. Really. We are doing so well," he gave you his best attempt at a smile and you returned it.

"The Victoriano Mansion," you stated. "Or whatever is left of it."

Sebastian nodded and began to drive faster.

When you arrived at the remains of the mansion there was nothing. It was exactly how it had been when you and Ruvik had returned here. You looked out past the field of sunflowers and towards the reconstructed barn, a slight smile on your lips.

"There's nothing here," Joseph stated quietly.

You walked off towards the door built into the ground that led down to the cell where you and Ruvik were held. Joseph and Sebastian followed as you slowly opened the door and let out a sigh.

There at the piano sat a ghostly image of bandaged up Ruvik, you were at his side. Your head rested on his shoulder and you were clearly asleep as he played. You remembered this so well. Suddenly the image of you jumped up quickly and you watched Ruvik flinch, you laughed slightly.

"Ruvik Im so sorry. I didn't mean to," the image faded.

You were all silent, tears rolling down your cheeks.

"They locked you both away down here?" you turned to face Joseph and Sebastian, nodding in reply.

"For fifteen years," you sighed, wiping the tears from your eyes.

You turned from them and towards the "forbidden door". You opened it and walked down the hall, entering Ruvik's old lab, and what you found was shocking.

"What is the giant machine?" Joseph asked.

You slowly approached it in awe and in fear. 

"That's the original S.T.E.M. machine," you said quietly. "But how? All of this was burned to the ground," you turned to Ruvik's old desk and found the notes from the day he had assessed you to work with him. "Something isn't right," your voice was shaking.

"Are you alright, (f/n)?" Sebastian walked to your side.

"None of this is possible," you cried. "All of this was burned up in the fire! No one could have recreated things exactly like this! No one!" you were sobbing and you didn't know why. You knew exactly what was wrong but you didn't at the same time. Just then a ringing noise cut through your skulls. You crumbled to your knees, holding your head, watching as Sebastian and Joseph grabbed for their heads in the same manner. The world seemed to fade in and out until the three of you were unconscious on the ground.

When you all awoke you were laying upon glass. Your body groaned and raced with a thousand questions. The main one being how had you all gotten here. You pressed your hands against the cold glass and pushed yourself up, when your eyes saw below you you froze. It wasn't impossible. It wasn't possible.

"(f/n)!" you heard Sebastian cry out and you stumbled to your feet, slowly backing away from the glass before going through a thick metal door out into the hall. There you found Sebastian with a look of horror on his face. You followed his gaze and saw Joseph doubled over, one hand on his ear as he coughed and coughed till it sounded like he was choking. Suddenly he looked up and tears flooded your eyes. Familiar purple boils had formed on his face. Some of them oozed as blood ran from his nose. His eyes were white and dead looking. He lunged at the two of you, Sebastian moved out of the way but in a fit of rage you seized the Haunted shell of your best friend by the throat and slammed him into the ground, sitting on top of him.

"This isn't fucking right!" you screamed. "We were all okay! How did this happen! Joseph you can't fucking give in you just can't!" suddenly you punched him in the face as you sobbed. You sobbed for what seemed like ages when a wave of relief washed over you.

"(f/n)," it was Joseph. You smiled weakly.

"What's wrong? What are you screaming about?" Sebastian questioned. "How did we get here?"

You got up and led them both to the glass floored room. You looked down and sighed.

"We are still in S.T.E.M," you stated before looking down at your bodies in the room beneath you.


	32. Chapter 32

You paced back and forth as Sebastian and Joseph both sat slumped on the floor. Occasionally you cast a glance down to your motionless bodies and sighed. You could feel that Ruvik was not in control. But who was? Were the rumors of the girl true and if so why were splinters of Ruvik's memories within the world?

"How is this even possible?" Sebastian growled. "We got out. Mobius held you captive. You were released. Ruvik died. You," his voice trailed off as another loud growl left his throat.

"Mobius controls this world. I don't doubt they could hold all of Krimson City in here and no one would notice," you sighed. Your mind was too far elsewhere to focus in his question. You needed to find Ruvik and fast. You needed to get out of here before the situation became worse, if that was even possible.

Your pacing was brought to a halt as the earth rumbled beneath your feet, causing you to stumble and having to brace yourself against the wall. Slowly the rumbling subsided.

"We can't stay here," Joseph mumbled. No one had to speak to express their agreement.

You made your way over to Joseph, wrapping his arm around your neck, supporting his weight as he stood. Sebastian came over to assist but you brushed him off, insisting you could handle it

Once more the earth shuddered beneath your feet as the three of you descended the stairs. What could possibly be going on you did not know, but with your previous luck in this hell you knew soon, somehow, you would be separated.

At the bottom of the stairs a metal door stood, barred shut. Sebastian tried desperately to pull up the metal bar, but his attempts were in vein. That's when you heard it. 

Slowly you set Joseph to the ground, removing his arm from around your neck, and began to ascend the stairs once more. It sounded like children. Singing joyfully. But in a place like this it was a blood chilling sound.

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
When sky's are grey,  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you,  
So please don't take,  
My sunshine away. . .

You rounded the corner and back into the room above our bodies and was greeted by the sight of three ghostly children. You gasped when you realized who they were. Ruvik. Laura. . .and you. Slowly you approached and the ghosts turned to look at you. They erily began to sing once more as they stood and reached out to you. You felt drawn and soon felt a ghostly cool against your skin as darkness consumed you. How could you be so stupid was the last thought that crossed your mind.

\----------

The light was blinding as you opened your eyes, the familiar feeling of a surgical table against your back. Your muscles ached and burned as you sat forward looking around the dark room.

"Finally awake," the voice came from the emptieness, causing you to turn in every direction.

Suddenly a young girl stepped out into view. Her short blonde hair hung over the white mask that concealed her face. She had on long white tattered pants that reminded you of Ruvik's, and a tattered blue tank top. Your eyes followed the scars down her arms, legs, and chest, much like your own.

"What is it about you that makes him tick?" her question was rhetorical. She wanted no answer. "I will find out," she whispered. "You will suffer my dear," slowly a wicked smirk crossed her lips. "And so will he."

______________________________________________

Sorry this one is kind of short. I haven't exactly decided what to do with it next.


End file.
